Optimus Prime: Life of a Prime
by dreamerofcreativtiy18
Summary: learn the wonderus life of the Archivest Orion Pax and how he came to be Optimus Prime savior of Cybertron. Rated T for later chapters. Optimus/Arcee in later chapter stayed tuned to for them and Ultra Magnus' special someone ;).
1. Prologue

Prologue

Aqua Paxious P.O.V

A small kick came from my stomach. I smiled and gently rubbed the spot where the sparkling had kick. I leaned back and let the cool fresh air come in. it was nice to have a bright sunny day, with endless rain and clouds covering the skies I made everyone sad and down. But today was better and with my first sparkling on the way nothing could make me happier.

A small knock came from the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Quintus, and I have something for you." He replied.

I smiled and stood up to open the door. Quintus stood there with a quirky smile. In his servo he had teal colored flowers with energon candy. I smiled and took them from his servos. He walked in and settled himself on the plush bed. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"So what have you been up to today?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I finished up at the lab and then headed over to the boot camp to check on some trainees. So far under Nexus` command they`re doing great."

"Well that's wonderful to hear we`ve been on need of some new soldiers lately" I stated.

Quintus simply nodded and walked over to me. He placed a servo on my small swollen stomach. His forehead touched mine as we stood there by the window in a wonderful moment. His dark red finish sparkled in the setting sun. He closed his optics while his lips brushed up against mine. It was a romantic moment, a lovely wonderful romantic moment. It had been so long since our last it was nice to share this kind of moment with my beloved spark-mate.

Quintus slowly raised his head and looked me in the optic. His were a fiery blue with a hint of mischief peered right into mine.

"I love you Aqua, I love you so much and with this sparkling on the way I know that we are going to have a wonderful family." Quintus said while cupping the side of my face. His words mad me melt. The way he described our love was beyond what I could have ever come up with.

Quintus took hold of my servos and kissed the top lightly. "How about we celebrate tonight, go out to a nice restaurant and then walk around Cyber city for a while." He suggested. I thought about us being alone for one night and not laying around the palace.

"Yes Quintus that would be lovely." I answered.

He smiled and walked out of the room so I could get ready. I quickly put on my thin silk skirt and the matching shawl. I walked out of our room and down the hallway, passing the newly built nursery for the arriving sparkling. I smiled and stood in the door way imagining our son or daughter playing in this room. I was so anxious for this little one to get here so he\she could enjoy the wonderful life ahead.

I finally made it to the parlor and Quintus was there talking with Onyx prime. The two never got along but they were still brothers and two of the three who made some of Cybertrons biggest decisions. Onyx spotted me and smiled.

"Ah Aqua how are you dear are you and Quintus headed out for night alone before the little one gets here."

"You could say that." I replied plainly

He smiled and walked back over to Quintus. "Well I better leave you two off so you can enjoy your date-night" Onyx said heading off down the hallway. I watch him saunter down the hallway before completely disappearing. Quintus grabbed my servo and led me out the huge metallic doors. The setting sun shone brightly threw the tall building and houses. The yellow orange and pink colors blended perfectly with silver white clouds. A long silver hover car pulled up to the side of the porch. The dark windows rolled down slowly and the head guard was sitting in the front seat t with his visor up and a smirk was on his face.

"Well well Quintus you didn't tell me Aqua was coming I thought it was just you and some of your brothers" the Guard asked.

Quintus rubbed the back of his helm and looked at me with an embarrassed look. I crossed my arms and gave him a glare.

"Really know what exactly where you planning to do tonight with your other brothers?" I asked tapping a digit on my crossed arm.

"Well you see me and Onyx Nexus and Alchemist were just going to go down to the bar for a little while to bring all the stress off of us." Quintus explained. I narrowed my optics and gave a good glare before stepping into the hover car. The guard turned around and gave me sly smile. I stared at him with fire burning brightly in my optics. He slowly turned around and faced the front. Quintus slipped into to seat next to me.

"Take us to Gallery Restaurant in the downtown area." He requested.

"The Gallery Restaurant? We haven't been there since we dated." I said looking at him with a slightly confused look.

"Of course it was your favorite restaurant so I thought I would give you a nice little treat." He wrapped his giant muscly arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my helm as the hover car quickly sped off. I looked out the windows and watched the buildings blur. We arrive at the restaurant. Quintus takes my servo and helps me out of the car.

"My lady." He says giving be a small smile. We walk a little ways before we get to the place. It wasn't too crowded but it still had a great turn out. We were seated quickly by the window. I stare out the window looking out into Cyber City. It is such a beautiful place, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. The waiter comes buy with some menus. Simple orders for us nothing too extravert.

"I can't wait." Quintus whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him.

"For a family, a wonderful beautiful family. Children I can raise, teach them guide them. IM just …. Well excited for this sparkling to be born. I honestly can't wait." He leans out of his chair and kisses me on the lips softly cupping my face. We release slowly and gaze in each other optics.

"I can't wait either Quintus, I can't wait to be parents and grow old and have Grand-sparklings running around the palace." I say. I take the tall slim glass of energon and sip it slowly. I lunged forward. Quintus stares in dismay.

"What`s wrong?" he asked frantic.

"The sparkling kicked really-AHHHH!" I shriek grabbing my stomach. Quintus shoots up and comes to my side.

"We need a medic!" he shouts. But nobody does anything they stared with worried looks in their optics. Finally a waiter comes around the corner. He picks me up and carries me to the entrance of the restaurant, outside waiting a transport to the city`s medical bay. The sparkling kicks harder and harder. I scream and shout reaching over for Quintus. They finally get me into the transport. Needles and machines are hooked up to me.

"Mrs. Aqua you are going into labor and as soon as we get to the Medical Bay we will have to immediately being the birthing process." One of the nurses said. I simply nod and try my best to stay calm. Quintus rubs my back and holds my servo. I occasionally squeeze it when a contraction hits really hard.

We arrive the medical bay. The nurses and doctors rush me to the nearest room. I am again re-hook to the needles and machines. The nurses look at the machines over and over with worried looks in the eyes.

"Ma`am we are going to have to induce stasis for us to deliver the sparkling."

"WHAT!" Quintus shouts "But why can't she just have the natural way?" he asks

"The sparkling is in an awkward position and we can't deliver it the natural way" The doctor explained.

"You`re going to have to leave it won't be long before your sparkling gets here." The doctor says

The two nurses escorts Quintus out of the birthing room.

THREE HOURS LATER. (Normal P.O.V.)

Quintus lays lazily on the out stretched couch in the waiting room. The hums and groans in moans of complete boredom. There were many other fathers and Fathers-to-be in the waiting room with him. He had nothing to do but wait patiently it was a hard task but he knew he had to do it. He looked over at the door to the Medical rooms and to his delight the door opened and the doctor he say in the nearest room walked out. Quintus shot up and ran to the Doctor. The Doctor paused in the middle of the room he had a big smile on his face. Quintus took that as a good sign. He opened his mouth to speak but the doctor stopped him

"I know what you're going to say and yes they are both fine and healthy" he replied

Quintus breathe deeply and smiled in relief. "Is it a Mech or a Femme?" he asked.

"You have a healthy son Quintus Prime and he is quiet handsome and looks a lot like you" the doctor said with a smirk. Quintus started to cry and he almost balled. Whipping the tears of joy from his eyes he asked "Can I go and see him and My Spark-mate."

"Of course you can, right this way." The two mechs walked through the door and into the first room. Aqua lays on the bed with the tiny sparkling in her arms. He cheeks were also stained with tears of joy. Quintus out stretches his arms and hugs her tightly without the sparkling in the way.

"Can I hold him?" he asked shaking. Aqua nods and hands over the sparkling to him. The Sparkling slept soundly while curled up in a thick white blanket. It had a dark blue helm with its bottom half a shining red the glistens in the light. Quintus put his servo behind the little head and takes a long look at it. The little ones optics slowly open and look right at Quintus. It yawns and smacks it tiny lips before drifting off to sleep.

"What shall we name it?" Aqua asks.

Quintus thinks about what he is going to names his son. After thinking it over he finally responds "Orion Pax, after the scientist and his lovely mother.

Aqua blushes deeply. "Yes our little Orion."

Quintus put Orion down to his mother's heights and she lightly kisses the top of his head.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope y`all liked the prologue of the story there is more to come so stay tuned**

 **Please review it would mean a lot and favorite and follow whatever you want to do**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! Guys this is chapter one of Optimus/Orion Pax story. I hope y`all enjoy it and thanks for the love 3**

Chapter one

Normal P.O.V

Aqua stood outside the door to the nursery. The thin silky curtains flowed in the nighttime breeze. Orion`s tiny servos gripped the bed sheet. He stirred quietly slightly ruffling the bed. Aqua placed her servo over her spark chamber and smiled. I big servo wrapped around her small narrow shoulders. She gasped and looked up at Quintus.

"Why are you still up love?" He asked Aqua. She simply smiled and leaned up on his broad chest.

"I couldn't get enough of our son, he so handsome and presious." She replied. Quintus smile and nodded in agreement. "Well you need to get back to bed we have a big day tomorrow and so does Orion." Quintus left the doorway of the nursery and headed for his room.

Aqua approached the crib and stroked her son's tiny helm. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his blue forehead. Orion turned over to the other side facing the wall. She stride over to the open doors. She took the handles and softly closed the French doors without disturbing sleeping Orion.

"I`ll see you in the morning love." She closed the door to the nursery and headed for her bedroom.

Next Morning.

Aqua and Quintus were both woken with a knock of their door. Quintus rolled out of bed and opened the door. At the door stood Archway the oldest child of Vector Prime and Shadeflash. He cleared his throat. "Uhm Vector wanted me to let you Primus and Primsa have arrived."

"Oh umm of course we shall be there as soon as possible." Quintus said quickly. He took a dip and closed the door. Aqua sat up and rubbed her optics.

"Go and grab Orion, Primus and Primsa are here and waiting." Quintus instructed. Aqua threw the sheets back and scurried to the nursery. She came back with Orion still half asleep wrapped loosely on the white blanket. The three head down to the court room. When the got there all the Primes and Primess were waiting with all their sons.

In the middle stood a two ghostly blue figures. One with a silvery white crown. Primsa, Primus` spark-mate and mother of the twelve primes. She had beautiful slender eyes that were the ghostly blue. She and Primus floated a little above ground. The two gods looked over at Aqua and Quintus as they entered the room. A soft gentle smile creased her lips. Primsa lowered herself to the ground and approached the couple. Her arms outstretched Aqua handed little Orion over to the goddess. Primsa hovered back over to Primus. Primus beamed when he caught of glimpse of his Grandson. Aqua stood nervously by Quintus carefully watching Primus and Primsa.

"We are here to bless this little sparkling and give him his special gifts selected by us." Primus boomed. Everyone smile at the two. A glowing light came from Primus servo and placed the glowing light right over Orion torso. Orion jolted up but didn't wake. He remained sleeping in his grandmothers arms.

It was Primsa turn. She carefully handed Orion over to Primus. He held Orion carefully as the same light appeared from Primsa servo. She did the same placing the glowing light over Orion torso.

After the two finished giving Orion his gifts and talents. Primsa hovered down and placed Orion into his mother's arms. Primsa gave Orion a kiss on the helm with glowed a light blue. Aqua smiled.

"I know that I don't get to see my sons or daughter very often so I and Primus have decided to stay the whole day and visits with you all" Primsa announced.

All the Primes smiled.

All children escaped from their Parents grasp and ran over to Primus and Primsa. The two gods laughed and hugged all of their Grandchildren in one big group hug.

For the longest time Primus and Primsa laughed and talked with everyone. It was the best time for all of them. A time to truly be themselves around family.

Aqua sat with Lunarfire and Skyray and talked about various things. **(A/N: Lunarfire is Amalgamous Primes spark-mate and Skyray is Alchemist spark-mate)** Aqua looked up and Primsa was hovering over to the three. Primsa smiled. "It has been awhile since the last time I met you Aqua Paxious." Primsa stated.

"Why yes it has been a while." She said nervously. Aqua held Orion a little tighter. She didn`t know Primsa that well. Primsa smiled sweetly. Aqua tried her best to smile back, but she could only force a fake cheesy smile.

The afternoon went by extremely fast and it was soon time for the two superiors to leave. Aqua hands Orion to Skyray and quickly rushes over to Primsa and Primus. The two turn around.

"Primus and Primsa may I ask what talents and gifts you have bestowed upon my son." Aqua took a respectful bow. The expression on Primsa face softened.

"My dear Aqua you will soon learn of your son's gifts that I and Primus have given to him. All you must do now is wait and your son's gifts will change Cybertron forever and his name will be recognized from galaxies away." Primsa praised. Aqua gazed in awe from Primsa moving words. She began to think deeply about the prediction, and what in Cybertron`s name did she mean by change this planet and his name hear from galaxies away?

Aqua confused and baffled joined up with Quintus to say their goodbyes to Primus and Primsa. They all waved as the two dissolved into thin air. Headed straight back to the core.

Orion was extremely cranky the rest of the day. Nothing seemed to make him happy.

"Ugh Orion please stop crying, it would make Mommy so happy." Aqua pleaded Orion didn't listen and balled his servos into tiny fists wailing louder than before. Aqua walked out onto the Balcony in their bedroom. Then sun not yet setting but very close. Orion stopped crying and looked out. A big smile formed on his faceplates. He reached out into the clear sky, grabbing the air. He giggled and cooed endlessly

"Well turns out I now know what makes you happy." Aqua laughed. She and Orion's foreheads touched. Orion put his servo in his mother's mouth feeling around. Aqua laughed and playfully bit his servo.

Aqua walked to the Nursery with sleeping Orion in her arms. She placed Orion in his crib. He lay flat on his back facing toward the tall ceiling. Grabbing the blue silk blanket, Aqua draped it across his small slender body. Walking over to the two French doors she opened them slightly to let in the cool night air.

"Goodnight my sweet sweet Orion may Primus bless you with wonderful dreams." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

One year later

"Come Orion you can do it." Quintus cheered. Orion stumbled as he attempted to walk to his father. He walked fully on his own and clasped into his father's arms laughing and giggling. Quintus stood up and placed Orion on his broad shoulders.

"Did I do good daddy?" Orion asked

"You did amazing that the first time you've fully walked on your own." Quintus Praised.

Orion clapped his little servos together. Quintus chuckled.

"Now Mommy should be home in a little while." Quintus said.

"Where did she go?" Orion asked.

"She went out to the downtown area with SilverStreak." Quintus put Orion on a nearby couch. Orion gazed up at his tall father. Even at a Young age he still admired his father. Orion slipped off of the couch trying his best to follow his father into a different room. He ended up following him to the parlor where his mother was waiting.

"MOMMY!" Orion cheered. He ran over stumbling and tripping only a few times. Aqua picked him up and sung him around.

"Oh my little Orion did you miss me?" she asked

"Of course I did mommy." He responded. Quintus walked up to the two. Kissing Aqua on the lips.

"Did you have fun Downtown?" he asked. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I did me and Silverstreak saw a lot of new things and met some new bots as well." Aqua said walking along side Quintus. They reached their small kitchen and sat at the table talking for hours. Orion really had no idea what was going on but he was just happy to be with his parents.

"It was the best time I've had in Downtown Cyber city." Aqua said smiling. Quintus took her servos and kissed the top. She blushed furiously.

"I love you Quintus." She cooed.

"I love you too Aqua." He smirked and took her by the waist.

"Come on Orion you`re going to hang out with Silverstreak for the afternoon." Aqua said reaching for his servo. Orion grabbed his moms and walking down the huge staircase that lead to the floor below them. The two reached a silver door and Aqua knocked. Micronus answered the door with an extremely tired look on his face

"Hello Aqu- yawwwwwww." Micronus took a long yawn before finishing hid statement.

"Hi Micronus, I was wondering if you and Sliverstreak could watch Orion for the night." Aqua asked nicely.

"I don't know Aqua, I've been watching five boys today, and I don't think I can handle another boy." Mirconus said sighing deeply.

"Please Mirconus it will only be for one night we`ll come and get him first thing in the morning." Aqua pleaded.

"Alright but first thing in the morning or else he's out whether you're here or not." Mirconus joked. Aqua playfully glared at him and then smiled leaving Orion with his uncle. Orion look at the room he was in. it was a lot different from his floor. There were toys everywhere and I mean everywhere.

"Dad Polygaurd won't give me my toy back!" a mech older than Orion complained. Mirconus rubbed his optics

"POLYGAURD, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mirconus shouted. A yellow mech jumped down the stairs with servos behind his back. He had a big fat smirk plastered across his face.

"Give Cliffsaw his toy back now!" Micronus growled. Cliffsaw stood by his father's side waiting for Polygaurd to give him his toy back. Polygaurd didn't hesitate and handed the toy back to Cliffsaw. The two mechs ran back up the stairs growling and laughing.

"Hey dad can you-."

"No Metalblazer go ask your mother in busy with Orion at the moment." Micronus answered quickly.  
Metalblazer turned the other way staying away from his father.

"Alright Orion you'll be staying with Swiftjump for the nigh." Mirconus left the room.

Orion sat down next to Swiftjump. The mech his age looked up and smiled.  
"Orion oyur here wanna play Gladiators and beasts with me?" Swiftjump asked.

"Sure!" the two played together for hours on end. Silverstreak brought them dinner but they were too into the game to notice it.

"BOOM! And Twisted wins the battle." Swiftjump shouts. Orion laughs and sets down the toy beast.

"Hey where are you going aren't we still going to play." Swiftjump asked.

"It's dark that means we have to go to sleep." Orion said while pointing to the window.

"Okay if you say so." The two of them climb into bed and curled up all nice and toasty.

"Goodnight Orion."  
"Goodnight Swiftjump" 

The next morning Orion was shoved a wake. He opened his optic and his older cousin Cloudswoop was looming over him. Groggy Orion rolled out of bed and followed Cloudswoop to the door and his mother was waiting for him.

"Tell your dad thank you for letting him stay over." Aqua called

"No problem." Cloudswoop closed the door. Aqua and Orion made it back to their room just in time for Breakfast. Quintus waited for them at the table with plates of food already set out.

"Hey Orion did you have gun last night?" Quintus asked

"I think I did I can't remember a lot from last night, oh we did play Gladiators and Beasts." Orion mentioned

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun darling."  
"it was I kind of want to go back now. Swiftjump promised we would play again.

Aqua smile and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Aqua?" Quintus asked.

"I volunteered at the town center today be back by dinner I promise

"Oh Quintus one more thing I`m Pregnant."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Ahhh Aqua why didn't you tell us you were pregnant!" Lunarfire squealed. "How far are you along?" Lunarfire place her small slender servos on the side of Aqua swollen stomach.

"I`m about five or so months along." Aqua answered. Lunarfire mouth dropped

"Only five months and you`ve kept it from us that long, good grief I couldn't even keep my pregnancies a secret." Lunarfire laughed. Aqua gave off a light shrug. She looked down at the stomach and smiled.

"Just think if it's a femme she`ll have a big brother to protect her and a bunch of cousins as well" Lunarfire pointed out.

"That's true but I kind of want another mech so Orion can have a play-mate." Aqua said. She rubbed her stomach feeling the sparling kick lightly. It was quiet in Lunarfire`s room and peaceful, which is exactly what she needed. Orion was too rambunctious and energy-filled in wore her out. A lot.

"Does everyone else know?" Lunarfire asked.

"No I was going to announce it to everyone at the banquet tonight. But it seems you already found out." Lunarfire blushed slightly.

"Well you were getting a bit chunky and I knew something was up, and you don't eat a lot. So I took a hunch and asked you and Quintus." Lunarfire stood up and opened her bedroom door. She motioned Aqua to follow her. She was lead to another room with a lock on it. Aqua scrunched up her faceplates.

"What`s this?" she asked. Lunarfire smirked and unlocked the door. Inside was rows and rows of formal clothing. Aqua stared at the amazing gowns, skirts, sashes, and shawls. Most of them matched Lunarfire color scheme.

"What the….how did you get this much formal wear?" Aqua asked.

"Some are personal made things while others are hand me downs from Shadeflash and Whiplash." Lunarfire answered casually. "But the reason I brought you here is to give you some maternity gowns and other things." Lunarfire went to the very back of the room and came back with an armful of clothing. The two walked out of the closet and headed back to Lunarfire bedroom she handed Aqua a bright blue skirt with gold designs to her.  
"Here go try it on I think it will go perfectly with you." Lunarfire smiled.

Aqua smile back and headed the changing room. She hooked the gold chain belt and wrapped the silky blue skirt. She did a tiny twirl in the mirror. Her skirt floated up in the air sending gold sparkles in the room. There was a quiet knock.

"Hey Aqua when you finished changing do you mind showing me" Lunarfire voice said through the door.

"Of course I'll be out in a sec." aqua called back. She grabbed the same colored shawl and clicked to her shoulders. The gold metallic symbols held tightly to the shawl. She opened the door. Lunarfire turned around and gasped.

"Oh my goodness Aqua you look gorgeous, I love it." Lunarfire complemented. Aqua smiled and grabbed hold of shawl admiring it. "I love the gold flecks on the skirt and the shawl very nice touch."

"I agree I think this one belonged to Primsa back when she and Primus lived in the Palace." Lunarfire put a digit up to her chin pinching her face up. Aqua could tell she was up to something. But she just didn't know what.

"Babe! I'm back…Babe?" a rustic sounding voice came from the other side of the door. Lunarfire came out of her trance and walked over to the door. But the mech behind the door got to it first.

"Oh…Amalgamous your home early." Lunarfire said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah I and Nexus finished setting up for tonight banquet, everything looks amazing almost better than last years." He said proudly. Amalgamous sat down on the bed. Aqua came out of the other room.

"Hey Aqua what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much just trying to get through the last two months." She said rubbing her belly.

"Man I hear ya can't wait to meet that niece or nephew." He said standing up. Lunarfire walked in. she quickly walked over to Aqua side.

"Quintus is back with Orion if you want to meet them." She whispered. Aqua nodded and left the two alone. Walking up a two flights of stairs isn't fun especially if you're pregnant. She finally reached her floor and headed straight for her bedroom. Orion was playing with two action figures and Quintus reading a data pad. She let out a big breathe and smiled. Quintus got up from the little table and gave his spark-mate a big long loving hug. Orion scrunched up his face.

"Ewe that gross mommy and daddy." He said. Quintus chuckled and kissed aqua cheek.

"So what did you guys do today." She asked sitting next to Orion. His bright blue optics light up.

"Dad made a huge boom in the lab today it almost killed us!" Orion shouted. Aqua looked over at Quintus who was trying his best to look innocent. He already knew trouble was coming.

"Really now did anybody get hurt." She growled through her clinched denta.

"Umm no just some minor injuries." Quintus squeaked.

"Define minor." Aqua said furiously.

"Well some bruises limbs falling off, you know the usual." Quintus shrugged.

Aqua optics nearly popped out of her sockets. She marched over to Quintus.

"Limbs falling off! Quintus Prime you set off an explosion and somebody limb fell off! Are you kidding me they could have died?" Aqua spat. She shook her head and crossed her arm over her breastplates.

"And to think your son was in the room with you." She scowled. She walked over to Orion picked him up and left the room. Orion tried his best to see over his mother's shoulders, but Aqua kept him to face level. They reached Orion's new room. It was a few rooms down from Orion's old nursery now the new coming sparkling. The two entered the room. Defiantly a lot bigger and more of a young Mech`s room than a sparkling. There were dozens of poster that had Orion's favorite gladiators. His plump bed was made neatly by the servant that worked on their floor.

"Orion dear were you hurt in anyway?" Aqua asked with a concerned look. Orion shocked his head. Aqua let out a sigh of relief, she was still in shock about what Quintus had done. She shook her head.

"Alright Orion you need to get ready for the banquet tonight."

"The banquet what are we going to do there Mamma?" Orion asked.

Aqua smiled "we are going to celebrate all the wonderful things the Primes have done since…well since the beginning of time."

"What kind of things have they done?" he asked interestingly crossing his legs while resting his helm in his servos. Aqua giggled. "Maybe one day you and Alpha Trion can spend all day at Iacon." Orion optics lit up. He jumped off his bed and followed his mother out of the room.

"Do you really think he`ll take me to Iacon?"  
"I have no idea you'll just have to wait and see, you have to be really smart to work at Iacon." Aqua reminded. "But I think you have a great chance at getting in there." She placed a servo on Orion's helm and continued down the hall.

Aqua and Orion reached the bedroom and Quintus nearly fell onto Aqua as she opened the door.

"Baby I'm so sorry about what happened in the lab and extremely sorry for putting our son in danger it won't happen again." He apologized.

"You are forgiven and I trust that this won't happen again. Right?"

Quintus nodded quickly and hugged aqua and giving her a big wet kiss on the lips. Loud trumpet sounds rang out through the palace halls. Both Aqua and Quintus knew what it was. Aqua swooped up Orion and headed for the parlor. Trying not to run down the stairs, they made it just in time for them to head down to the banquet hall.

Vector and Shadeflash were the first ones at the big metal doors. Their two sons stood on each side of them looking straight ahead without moving a muscle. The big wide metal doors opened and a familiar silver gray hover car was waiting. Two of the guards politely open the doors for the four. Stepping carful into the car it zoomed off leaving a silver streak in their eyes.

Prime after Prime they all got in the cars with their sons. It was finally Quintus and Aqua's turn. The two same guards opened the doors while the three stepped in. Orion was thrilled to ride in the fast moving cars. Although the car was big and long Aqua still requested Orion to sit.

"But Momma look at all this cool stuff how could I not sit down." Orion's said putting down an oddly shaped object.

"When this hover car is ready to take off and you're not sitting you might go flying through the back window, and then we could have to sweep you off the road." Quintus said trying not laugh. Orion sat down almost faster than the hover car. A black tinted window slid back and guard looked at the three.

"We should be taking off in few seconds, is everyone sitting?" he asked. All three of them nodded. The window slid back and the hover car was off.

They arrived in no time. Surprisingly everyone else got out at the same time as they did.|

"Did everyone get here the same time as us?" Orion asked.

"No they wait until all us arrive so we can enter in a formal way." Quintus answered. Orion nodded. All of the primes stood outside their cars waiting to begin walking. Vector gave a tiny nod to the others. He Shadeflash and their two boys started walking. The crowds inside roared with excitement. Nexus went next and he had no trouble strutting in there. Whiplash only rolled her eyes at her spark-mate.

"Are you ready Orion?" Aqua asked as she bounced him on her hip. Orion popped his thumb out of his mouth. And stared blankly towards the entrance.

"What`s wrong sweet spark?" Asked tuning him towards her.

"I sounds scary in there I dint want to go in." he dug his head in the side of her shoulder. Aqua tried her best to get him from hiding his face away. Quintus took Orion from her arms. He held him out.

"Hey were going to have the best time in there and you're going to have the time of your life, you ready?" Orion looked away not responding.

"But the screaming bots what about them?"

"Those guys there nothing all you have to do is look cute and wave and before you know it we`ll be inside." Quintus responded with a shrug. Orion gave a slight nod.

It was their turn to enter. The crowd went crazy when they caught a glimpse of little Orion. Flowers, candy, and various other thing were thrown at the family. The banquet hall was enormous. Beautiful cobalt blue decorations.

They all met up in the back of the hall with hover pads waiting. A big tall yellow bot with a microphone stood in front of them.

"Okay so you all know the drill hover around let the crowd see you then you land in the middle?"

They all nodded yes. "Alright everybody step on the pads and we`ll send Vector and Shadeflash off and then go in order from there." The yellow mech pushed back the heavy red curtains. His voice boomed in the loud open space. Quintus helped Aqua onto the hover pad. Her swollen stomach made it hard to do anything really. She wobbled slightly.

It was finally there turn. The hover pad jolted forward and they were off. Orion gripped tightly to his father.

"I am pleased to welcome the mighty Quintus Prime along with Aqua Paxious and their son Orion Pax!" the yellow mech announced. The crowd below went stir crazy. Clapping cheering and just having a good old time. The three landed softly with the others already landing as well.

Different waiters came and took them to their tables. Orion and his parents were seated with Liege Maximo Nitroblade and their son Wolfplate.

For a while they sat in silence eating the food that was placed in front of them.

"So Aqua I here that sparkling of yours is almost here?" Nitroblade asked.

"Um yes in fact I don't have much longer before it gets here." Aqua smiled nervously. Nitroblade continued eating without noticing Aqua or her statement. Quintus tried his best to keep his cool.

"So Orion I heard you got some new action figures?" Wolfplate asked.

"I did want to see them when we get back, we could play beast and gladiators if you want." Orion asked.

"No I don't want to mine are better than yours and I don't want to be ruined." Wolfplate scoffed. Everybody stopped mid chew and stared at the young mech. Maximo cleared his throat.

"Wolfplate apologize to Orion right now, and you're going straight to bed when we get back"

"I'm sorry Orion." Wolfplate said with and unconcern tone.

"It's fine." Orion bottom lip started to quiver and a single tear fell down his cheek. Aqua looked over and her face soften. She didn't ask any questions she just took Orion from his seat and took him outside.

"Baby are you okay?" she asked wiping the tears away. He barely nodded. Aqua was boiling up inside. Wolfplate may be her nephew but what he said was wrong and unnecessary.

"You know what we're going to go home because I don't need to deal with kind of shit from your cousin. Come on we`re going to get your father." She grabbed his servo and dragged him back inside.

Quintus gave Aqua a strange look.

"Come on Quintus were going home."  
"what why we've never left the banquet this early." Aqua grabbed his armpit and lifted him up

"Sorry were leaving so early but I don't want to hear rude stuff come out of your sons mouth." Aqua scolded. "And teach your son some god damn manners and learn when to speak and not speak."

* * *

 **Authors note: sorry i didnt upload this sooner i just got out of school and my marching band stuff starts soon and i will do my best to update chapters as soon as i can**

 **sorry if this chapter isn`t that good really stressed**

 **oh and i promise that in the next chapter we`ll meet Orion sibling what do you think it will be boy or girl comment if you want**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N:**

 _Commlink_

"I'm going to kill you mighty gladiator!" Swiftjump proclaimed. The action figure pounded on the smaller gladiator toy. Orion face dropped. And stared as Swiftjump took the victory. Orion crossed his arms tossing the toy to the side.

"Hey Orion you still want to play I have more you can use." Swiftjump asked. Orion shrugged and walked to the table where Silverstreak and his mom were sitting.

"It's only been two months since the banquet and Nitroblade still won't talk to me or Quintus. Maximo won't even talk to us!" Aqua took a sip of her low grade energon. She slammed it down.  
"It makes me mad that she won't apologize for what Wolfplate said or the way they acted." Aqua`s eyes burned with rage. You could almost see the fire with in her.

"I agree Nitroblade needs to get her head out of the clouds and start being a parent, she acts like she so important just because she married to Liege Maximo." Silverstreak said uncrossing her legs. She picked up Swiftjump and placed him on her lap. There was heated tension between the Primess since the banquet. Nitroblade started rumors about Aqua and Orion the night of the banquet. It stirred the big boiling pot nicely. Now that it was half and half between them. Half believing Nitroblade and the other half believing Aqua.

Aqua took a deep sigh and placed her head on the table. Orion looked up at his mother with a worried look in his optics. His mom was frustrated and that was not helping her physical state. The sparkling was close to being born. She rubbed her big swollen stomach.

"Gosh I don't know how much longer I'm going to last with this sparkling inside of me." Aqua said. Silverstreak looked up and smiled  
"don't worry you`ll soon have a lovely little sparkling running up and down the halls." Silverstreak commented.

Orion head perked up "Hey mom I know what will cheer you up."

"What's that sweet spark?" Aqua asked with a tired voice. Orion grabbed his mother's servo and pulled her out of her seat. He dragged her down the long spacious hallways, leading outside. The training arena wide and empty except for two of the Primes. Quintus and Alchemist sparring. Fist raised and optics locked. The training intense and rough. Orion led his tired mother to a seat closest to the Mechs training.

"Orion dear how is supposed to make me feel better?" Aqua asked.

"Because you'll get to see dad win the Training session, which will in fact make you feel better." He said with a smile. Aqua rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. She watched with a bored look. Nothing was really happening except for punches and kicks. Orion on the other hand was deeply interested in his father and Uncle's training.

Quintus threw the final punch sending Alchemist flying to the other side of the arena. Orion's optics widen with great interest. His father stood in the frozen position. He turned his helm and looked at his son with a dazzling smile. Quintus walked over to them. Aqua leaned forward in her chair.

"Hey babe how are you felling today?" Quintus asked. He grabbed the metal chained fence around the seats. Hopping over to the other side. He kissed Aqua and then leaning down and kissed the top of her stomach.

"That move you did was awesome dad, the way you launched Alchemist across the arena. Wow." Orion gazed at his dad. Quintus prime was Orion Pax's hero, and he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. Strong dependable, loving, and caring and maybe one day a great dad to his sparkling and an incredible spark mate to whomever. He give his entire life to his future family.

"Hey what about a nice family dinner tonight?" Quintus asked putting his arm around Aqua's shoulders. Aqua shrugged her spark-mates arm off and started walking towards the stairs. Her servo resting on top of her swollen stomach. Her face pinched and showed signs of intense pain.

"Dad? What's wrong with mom?" Orion asked in concern. Quintus gave his son a sorrowful look.

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out." Quintus picked up Orion and flung him on his broad shoulders. Quintus jogged up the stone stairs following Aqua from a distance. She walked towards their room and a white mech was waiting at the door to their floor. Quintus squinted his optics.

"Who's that?" Orion asked in a whisper.

"I don't know son but let's see." Quintus walked over to the white mech standing tall and proud. The white mech looked up and shrunk down. His face was covered in fear.

"Where's my wife and who are you?" Quintus deep voice seemed to scare the mech more.

"She's…in her room waiting for the real doctor to come." The medic answered. Quintus gave a confused look.

"Why would she be waiting for a doctor…..oh Aqua hold on baby I'm coming!" Quintus set Orion down and took a mad dash towards their room. Orio stood their confused. His father was in a panic over his mother and he didn't know why. He tried to follow his dad but he medic put his large servo out to stop him.

In the room Aqua lay in the bed with a thick white blanket covering her. Quintus ran to her side. She grabbed his servo and squeezed it tightly.

"Quintus…I-I think the sparkling is coming." Tears streamed down her face as the pain increased. Quintus' eyes shot out.

Quintus Quickly Commed Lunarfire. _"Lunarfire I need you to take Orion to your floor and keep him there until I come for him."_ Quintus waited for Luanrfire's response. Lunarfire quickly responded with a weary voice.

" _Quintus! What's wrong why do I need to take Orion?"  
_ Quintus responded with a sharp tone " _Just come and get him!"_ he cut the commlink and focused his attention to Aqua.

Orion stood unknowingly that his aunt was coming to get him.

"Orion, we need to go." Orion turned to see Lunarfire. Her black skirt with fiery flames flowing flawlessly as she walked. Her gently kind face greeted him as well. She reached down and pick Orion up resting him on her hip.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" he asked grabbing onto her

"Your mother may or may not be having her sparkling today." Lunarfire smiled gently. She knew Orion was already shaken and she didn't want to add on. She pressed the button for the advanced hover pad to pick them up. It arrived with extreme swiftness. She stepped onto it and pressed her floor number. It shot up and stopping at the floor which was requested. The reached Lunarfire room. Orion walked around in curiosity.

Aqua squeezed her spark-mate's servo screaming and howling in pain. Her breathing got heavier and heavier. Quintus continued to stay by her side.

"Hey doc how much longer until she ready to give birth?" Quintus asked in extreme concern. The doctor looked over at the couple. His face lined with concern.

"We don't really know, the sparkling is too early to come into this world." The doctor answered. Quintus stood up and stomped over to the doctor.

"Then why is m spark mate having contractions so painful she called a doctor." Quintus questioned. The doctor shrank at Quintus' towering height.

"Sir we can deliver the sparkling but it may have issues later in life it could be born irregularly small, there are just so many risk to delivering a sparkling this early." Quintus boiled up inside. He had read about thing s like this, but he also read that is they don't deliver a sparkling and the mother is in great pain the mother and the sparkling would die if they waited too long. Quintus got right in the doctors face.

"I want my sparkling and my spark mate to be alive, so that means you deliver it now, or you will be blamed for the death of my two loved ones." The doctor nodded and got everything ready. The staff was brought in along with all of the tools. The placed a blanket of her mid-section covering her spread legs.

Orion sat on Lunarfire's lap as she type on the data pad. He watched her carefully. Orion was easily fascinated by things. Her digits moved quickly. Lunarfire knew how to type fast in any situation and in this case she was informing her spark- mate of what seem to be happening. But she didn't know for sure.

Her data pad lit up with a message from Quintus. A smile formed and she gave a light squeal.

"Orion want to hear some good news." Lunarfire asked with an excited tone.

"Umm sure Aunt Luna what is it?" he asked getting off her lap. Lunarfire's face continue to light up.

"Well your mother just gave birth to the sparkling, and well your father wants to meet you down on their floor." Orion face lit up with pure excitement. He quickly ran down the stairs completely forgetting about the hover pad. He reached his floor tripping and stumbling along the way.

"Dad! Dad1 I'm here!" Orion shouted. He ran right into his father's servo. Cupping his entire face, Orion fell silent. He looked up at his dad. Quintus released his servo from his face.

"Here Orion come with me." Quintus gave a sweet smirk to his son. He opened the door to their room and Aqua lay their smiling with glee. In her arms she held a tiny sparkling wrapped in a white blanket. Her face seemed to motion Orion to the bed. He climb next to his mother. The sparkling sleeping soundly. The sparkling was a light blue with red designs and markings.

"Is it a mech or a femme?" Orion asked pulling the blanket back slightly. He revealed the face if the young one.

"Well Orion toy have a baby brother." Aqua answered. Orion's little mouth dropped. A brother, a little brother someone he can play with, be rough and rowdy with.

"Can-van I hold him momma?" Orion asked. Aqua nodded and handed the sparkling over to Orion. Orion held it with caution and care. The little mech stayed sound asleep in his older brother's arms. He lightly bounced the sleeping mech, but Aqua put and servo on her sons shoulder nodding slightly no. Orion stopped abruptly. Quintus came sat down on the berth with them. His big burly arms wrapped Orion shoulders.

"What shall we name him my dearest?" Quintus asked looking down at his new-born son. Aqua put a digit up to her chin and thought. For the longest time Aqua didn't answer.

"Hmm what about Ultra?" Aqua suggested. Quintus gave the name a thought.

"Well, it's good but shouldn't we add a second name to it like yours and Orion's." Quintus asked. Aqua nodded  
"I guess you're right but what would the second part of his name be?" there was another long pause. Orion perked up

"What about Magnus for the second name, I heard it means great." Aqua and Quintus looked at each other. They both smiled and nodded.

"Ultra Magnus, hmm I like it." Quintus said. Orion smiled looking down at his brother.

"I like the name personally, it sounds so powerful and the name of a warrior and a strong leader." The three turn around and see Nexus standing in the door way. He barely fit in the door his big frame and huge muscles scrap the sides. Behind him stood his petite spark-mate, Whiplash. She tiptoed over his shoulder and waved at the family. Nexus moved to the side so hi spark-mate could get through. She walked over and plopped herself on the other side of the bed next to Aqua.

Nexus and Quintus stood up and talked on the other side of the room.

"Hey Orion how you doing baby doll." Whiplash asked rubbing his helm. Orion handed sleeping Magnus to Aqua and Whiplash grabbed him and threw him in the air and caught him. Orion burst out laughing when Whiplash tickled him all over.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Nexus walked over the door and opened it. All the Primes and Primess stood at the door with the widest smiles. All twenty of the poured in congratulating Quintus and Aqua. They all got a chance to hold the newest addition to the great Prime family.

"Welcome to the Familyyyyyyyy Maggggnnnnuuuuusssss!" Alchemist shouted.

Everyone laughed and Baby Magnus opened his bright blue optics and looked at all of his new family members

"Yes, welcome to the Family Ultra Magnus."

* * *

 **Authors note: Wow thanks for all the wonderful suuport from you guys. i do really wish i counld have gotten this up sooner but i couldn't bring my laptop with me to camp so that made it harder as well. I promise next time I'll get the next chapter up sooner.**

 **Remember R &R :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 **Authors note: wow you guys are amazing, sorry the other one was so late I should be able to get these chapters up faster.**

 **Remember to R &R**

"Come on Magnus it's just two steps you can make it." Aqua encouraged. Baby Magnus stumbled as he attempted to walk to his mother and brother. His bright blue optics lite up as he landed in his mother's arms after a long hard attempt to walk. Magnus had just turned 18 months old and it was time for him to start walking. It was a long hard struggle but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. Orion watched his little brother, he was proud to see him walk for the first time.

"Hey Mom do you think we could make it to the gladiator show tonight?" Orion asked. Aqua looked down. Magnus squirmed in her grasp.

"I don't know Magnus is still really young and I don't want all this fighting to scare him." Aqua replied. Orion pouted and crossed his arms. He muttered to himself. He stomped out of the nursery and into the big dining hall. He sat in one of the tall velvet chairs. He slumped down looking directly ahead. His older Cousin Graveswing walked by. His chest completely exposed. He had white Cybertronian text tattoo on his two chest muscles. Orion was practically mesmerized at his cousin's tattoos.

Graveswing turned around. "Hey Orion what are you doing in here alone?" Orion didn't answer he turned the other way facing the wall. Graveswing walked to the other side smiling right up in Orion's face.

"Not going to tell your favorite cousin what's wrong." Graveswing picked up Orion and ran out of the room holding him in the plane position. Orion laugh hysterically. Graveswing laughed right along with him.

Setting him down on the floor, Graveswing bent down "So you want to tell me what's wrong." Orion faced frowned.  
"Mom won't let me go to the gladiator show tonight all because Magnus can't handle the fighting." Orion whined. Graveswing gave a gentle smile. "Well if it's okay with your mom and dad you could come with me and the other Mechs to watch the show."  
Orion shot up. "Really that would be awesome, let's go ask mom she can't say no to you." Orion grabbed Graveswing's servo and pulled him down the stairs. He finally got to his parents' bedroom where Aqua sat in a chair reading a data pad. She looked up and saw her son and her half naked nephew standing in her door way.

"Yes may I help you two?" she asked with a hint of amusement. She couldn't help but think of what Orion did to drag his cousin all the way down here.

"Graveswing offered to take me the see the gladiator show tonight, can I go with him and some of my other cousins?" Orion pleaded. Aqua face dropped she thought about it.

"Well I don't know who all going to be there?" She asked Graveswing.

Graveswing rubbed the back of his head thinking. "Well Quintus and Amalgamous and Onyx will be there…uhh… let's see who else. OH Terratrax, Ponchhawk, Redfoot, and Tigerbeat will be there." Graveswing answered.  
"I guess you can, just make sure he gets home when the show ends no extra stops, unless you're with Quintus." Graveswing nodded and picked up Orion putting him on his shoulder.

"Oh and Orion." Orion turned and looked at his Mom. "Let Graveswing get his chest piece on first before you drag him over here."  
"Sorry about that Aunt Aqua, won't let that happen again." Aqua shook her head and chuckled. "You guys have fun tonight."  
"We will mommy!" Orion called back. They closed the door and headed for the foyer. All the other bots who were going waited in there,

"Hey Graveswing are you going to go chest-less so you can the femmes?" Terratrax snickered. All the other mechs laughed. Graveswing gave a disapproving scowl and set Orion down next to his older cousins. Orion felt incredibly small next to them. He looked up and smiled. Redfoot smiled and lifted Orion up.

"Your dad didn't tell us you were coming too." Redfoot said. Orion simply shrugged.

"I guess you could say it was a surprise." Orion giggled. Graveswing came back with his chest piece on ready to go. Not too far from behind him came the three Primes arrived. Onyx clapped his servos.

"Are y'all ready for tonight show." Everyone nodded with their big fat smiles. Onyx motioned them to follow. They all got to the car and hop in. The gladiator arena wasn't too far from the palace. Once they arrived it was packed there were bots everywhere trying to get in. A lot of femmes started eyeing the older cousins. They got a lot of cat calls and whistles from rude taunting mechs.

"Tickets please." The sleek black bot asked. Quintus handed him nine tickets.

"Your seats will the right press box." The bot told them. He didn't look all that excited as a ticket handler. Orion set his arm beside Redfoot helm. The older bot held onto Orion little legs as the jogged up the stairs to the press box. Quintus opened the door the press box was huge. There were multiple couches and chairs.

"Well dang we could've brought everybody else with us." Amalgamous said looking around the room. Redfoot set Orion down and he ran straight to the balcony looking down.

Quintus came and stood by him. "Well what do you think is it cool enough for you?" Orion nodded.

"This is probably the best gladiator seats ever, do you think we could meet them tonight?" Orion asked excitedly. Quintus looked at his son. "Yeah if you want."

The Announcer came into the middle of the ring. All the mechs rushed out to the balcony and grabbed a seat. A smirk formed on the announcer he raised his arms high in the air.

"FEMMES AND MECHS OF CYBERCITY, WE WELCOME YOU TO THE BIGGEST MATCH OF THE CENTRUY!" The crowd went wild cheering and jumping.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO PROUDLY INTRODUCE YOU TO TONIGHT FIGHTERS, METALBLAZER!" On the left side a door opened and a huge ripped mech walked out with his fist together and a nasty scowl on his face.

"AND ON THE RIGHT WE HAVE CYBERTRON ALL TIME FAVORITE GLAIDATOR, TWISTED!" Everyone stood up and cheered as a tall black mech walked out waving and smiling. He wasn't as ripped as his opponent but he still looked like a fighter. Metalblazer laughed when he saw Twisted. Twisted shrugged it off.

"Whoa that's Twisted." Orion asked looking at the famous fighter. Quintus leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his high grade. "Yes a lot different from the posters in your room."  
The fight began with Metalblazer charging at Twisted. The first punch was thrown, but not by Metalblazer but by Twisted. The surprised moved shocked everyone in the stands.

Twisted threw punches left and right beating Metalblazer and leaving him in a bloody pulp. Quintus optics ridges raised at the fighting.

"Hey Onyx are you seeing this." Quintus stood up and leaned over the rail looking at the fight. It wasn't the regular gladiator fights. This one was intense and it was getting graphic. Onyx squinted his optics and watched carefully at how Twisted was fighting.

"Hey dad can I go down and get something to eat." Orion asked

"Yeah sure just be careful." Quintus didn't take his eyes off of the fight. Orion went back inside the press box room. He trotted down the stairs reaching the food court and various shops. He was amazed at how many bots had shown up to see the match. Some were tall and bulky while other were slim and petite. Orion wasn't looking and ran into another mech his age.

"Hey watch where you're going you could have seriously hurt me." The young mech yelled. He was a shiny silver with some small red markings. He had bright blue optics like Orion.

"Oh I'm sorry forgive me" Orion apologized. He stood up and brushed himself off. He offered his servo to the mech, but he refused and stood up on his own. The silver mech took a long look at Orion eyeing him from head to toe.

"You look really familiar, like I've seen you somewhere." The Mech said. "You been all over the news lately with Quintus prim- Hey Your Orion Pax, Quintus Prime oldest son!" The mech exclaimed. Orion was slightly confused. He really didn't know what all the fuss was with his dad and mom.

The silver mech stood up nice and tall "My name is Megatronus." He said proudly. Orion optics light up

"That's my uncle's name, Megatronus." Orion said pointing. Megatronus mouth dropped.

"Your Megatronus' nephew, oh my! What it like? Does he live in the palace with you? How are you his Nephew?" Orion stopped the mech from asking so many questions.

"Well Megatronus is my dad's older brother, that's how I'm his nephew, and he does live in the palace, but only visits when he can he spends most of his time in Kaon. Orion answered. Megatronus was fascinated by this. He listened with a desire.

"So are all the Primes brothers?"  
"Yes they are so I have about thirty cousins total.

"Whoa that's a lot, and I always thought that the primes lived together and formed a close bond." Megatronus stated.  
"Hey you want to come meet my dad, he's really cool, and he's the one who owns the gladiators." Orion nodded and followed his new friend through the maze of Cybertronians. They reached the side entrance if the arena. There stood a tall Black and purple mech with and ear piece and a data pad. He looked down at the two.

"Ah Megatronus your back, and you brought a friend how nice." His voice was low and croaky he almost sounded sick.

"Dad you won't believe who he is, He's Quintus Prime's oldest son! Can you believe that" Megatronus' dad looked down at Orion and pinched his face up. By the looks of it he didn't like Orion that much.

"Well does Quintus' son have a name or no."  
"My name is Orion Pax." Orion answered as confidently as he could. The black mech got an idea. He knew that the primes were all skilled warriors what better way to bring up ticket sales than to have great warriors fight each other, and he knew young children didn't whatever they were told.

"Orion could you ask your dad if he could see if anyone of the Primes would be interested in fighting in the arena for a couple of nights?"  
"Why would I do that you already have a lot of gladiators with you why no use them?" The mech tried his best not to slap Orion for asking a stupid question.

"Because sales are down and it would be interesting to see the Primes fight for dominance, I mean who doesn't like to see strong amazing warriors and generals in the arena." The black mech snickered. Orion thought about it. Orion did admit that I would be a show and it would also help Megatronus' dad with ticket sales. But then his mother came to mind. Would she like the idea of her spark mate in the arena fighting to the death over a stupid title?

"Amalgamous come here now!" Quintus called. Amalgamous walked over to the railing next to Quintus and Onyx.

"Watch them closely." Onyx suggested. Amalgamous shrugged and watch the two gladiators fight. Metalblazer threw Twisted across the arena and beating him senseless. Twisted spat out a glob of energon and charged towards Metalblazer ripping off a piece of his back armor. Metalblazer howled in pain and grabbed Twisted by the foot banging him on the ground.

Amalgamous crushed his energon into tiny pieces. "They have been drugged to fight for brutal." Amalgamous growled. Quintus and Onyx looked at each other I shock. Bu that shock turned into anger. Amalgamous stormed through the room slamming the door racing towards where the director of the gladiator shows was standing watching.

"DARKRIDER!"

Orion turned around to see his enraged uncle Amalgamous. His optics were a burning flame. Right behind him were Onyx and Quintus and they didn't look much happier either.

"Ah the Primes how may I be of service to you?" Darkrider gave a mocking bow. Amalgamous back hand him across the face.

"Are you fragged in the head?!" he asked. Darkrider wiped the energon from his lip.

"By what do you mean Amalgamous?" He asked with a mocking tone. Onyx held the back of Amal shoulders trying to keep him from losing control.

"You drugged the gladiators so the fight would be more brutal and bring up ticket sales, am I right?" Amalgamous asked.

"Oh no you are quiet right in fact your sweet little nephew was going to ask you if you and your brothers wanted to be a part of my show." A sly smirk formed on the lips of Darkrider. Quintus walked over and picked up Orion and walked back behind Onyx.

"Shut down the show and we won't tell the high council or Prima." Onyx threatened. Darkrider laughed "Why would I do that ticket sales have gone through the roof, I wouldn't want to disappoint the cheering fans."

Amalgamous got himself lose from Onyx's grip. He walked past Darkrider and spat at his pedes. The others walking behind him. Orion waved to Megatronus as his father carried him off. Megatronus waved too his face saddened. Darkrider patted his son on the back and walked off to the other side if the Arena.

"Dad what are you going to do now?" Orion asked. Quintus brought him out and look t him straight in the face. "Were going to tell the high council in the morning." Quintus replied.

"Oh, what do you think that will do." He asked.

"Probably get Darkrider fired and cancel the Gladiators matches for a while."  
They all got back to the press box to find that the mech brought in some femmes while they were gone. Orion looked at them almost surprised at how revealing their platting was.

"Hey y'all are back." Terratrax said with a slight slur in his voice. A bright purple femme was seated on his lap. She had a finger in her mouth smirking. She got up and approached Amalgamous wrapping an arm around his waist. He grabbed her by the arms and stared at her in the optics. Fear washed over her quickly.

"For your information miss, I already have a spark-mate and I don't think she would be very happy to see me with a slut like you." He dropped her to the ground. She glared at him.

"I'll tell my boss about you and you'll be in big trouble." She spat.

"Go ahead and tell him the name is Amalgamous Prime, I'm sure he'll come and confront me. Amalgamous pointed to the other femmes.

"Out and don't bother coming back."

"All of you mechs are going to have a serious talk when we get back to the palace, and I'll be sure to bring your parents I'm sure there going to be thrilled."

They all nodded as best they could for most of them were drunk from too much High grade.

"Let's go." Amalgamous led the way as Onyx, Quintus and the boys followed behind them. They were all silent on the ride back home. The three Primes were all in a rage while the other struggled to keep their heads up.

When they arrived at the palace the Primess were waiting inside in the foyer. Some looked tired while the others looked like they picked up on what had happened considering the state of most of their sons.

Onyx made sure that they all got back to their Mothers safely. Amalgamous walked over and told Whiplash what had happened between him and a femme. Whiplash slapped him so hard Terratrax almost fell backwards. Shadeflash, Skyray and Lunarfire weren't as mad but not happy that they were drunk and with femmes.

"Quintus tomorrow morning dawn okay." Onyx called.

"Alright see you there." Quintus called back.

The door to the all the halls shut and there was deadly silence that was left.

* * *

 **Authors note: wow this didn't take as long as I thought. I hope y'all like this chapter**

 **Remember to R &R **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" _DARKRIDER FIRED FROM THE GLADIADOR. ARENA, FOR ILLEGAL DRUGGING."_

It was the top story surrounding Cybertron. Quintus Onyx and Amalgamous told the high council the next morning out of concern for the gladiators. It took them four months to finally have proof of the illegal drugging. Mostly because Darkrider was so protective of his gladiators. Vector did a lot of analyzing of the sampled energon. Believe or not only certain mech and femmes were drugged and these were the best fighters.

"I just don't understand how some bot could drug another bot it just doesn't seem right to me." Aqua said setting the table. "It took you four months to finally prove that he was doing this, why hadn't anyone noticed?"  
"That's the problem he could have been doing it for much longer than we think." Quintus sat down at the table next to Magnus who was now a year old.

"Orion time for dinner!" Aqua called. Orion came down the hallway from his room. He sat down in the middle seat. He was quieter than usual. He had one of those 'I'm not talking to you kind of pouts because you made me mad.'

"Orion dear are you okay?" Aqua asked. Orion shrugged not really paying attention to his mom. He poked as his food in front of him. Quintus slammed his energon drink down. He was clearly bothered by this.

"Orion answer your mother, and stop being rude and disrespectful." Orion huffed and sat all the way back in the chair.

"I'm mad at dad because he got the Gladiator shows cancelled and now I can't even go and watched them, and Magnus won't be able to experience it either!"

Quintus swallowed his bite of food. "We did it for a good reason Orion and don't worry the gladiator shows will be back as soon as we hire a new director."  
"But why did you have Darkrider fired in the first place I didn't even see what was wrong, I was in the lab with Vector and-and."  
Quintus stopped him there. Orion maybe smart for his age but he still didn't understand the dangers that Darkrider had done.

"Orion stop, Drugs are drugs and when you put them in a bot without their permission its wrong." Quintus sat down and continued eating. Orion stood up and left the room without saying a word. He was so mad he didn't really know where he was going. His dad called in the distance, but he ignored him.

He ran out of the palace and straight for the downtown area. He was going to Megartonus` house to talk with him and he didn't really care what his dad or mom thought at this point he was just mad. He knocked on the door. He waited. The door opened and Megatronus stood there with a confused look.

"Orion what are you doing here." He asked slightly concerned. Orion shrugged and motion him forward.

"I'm sorry that my dad got your dad fired." He whisper. Megatronus' face fell.

"Oh yeah that, well that's okay we'll be moving soon so my dad can find a job." He said trying to perk up. Orion wasn't happy at hearing that. They may have only known each other for four months now. But he was Orion's friend and he didn't want him to move.

"Want to walk around some before it gets to dark?" Orion asked. Megatronus nodded and closed the door and followed Orion down the street. The sun slightly setting in the distance. They didn't talk. It was rather awkward for the two.

There really wasn't much to say they've only been friends since that fateful night. The two reached the outskirts of CyberCity. Orion found a ledge and motioned Megatronus to come and sit with him. They watched the two bright setting suns. It was breath taking even for two rowdy mechs.

Small pangs of pebbles clanged against the ground. Orion looked and saw a blue femme with pink markings. She was sitting with her knees up to her face. Orion looked back over at Megatronus.

"Should we see if she's okay?" He asked getting up. Megatronus shrugged "I don't care you can go if you want."  
Orion walked over to the femme and sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice him. Orion bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to scare her, but only wanted to say hi. He barely places a servo on her shoulder. She winces and turns around

"AHH who… what... why are you touching me!" She screamed. Orion scooted back.

"I-I I'm sorry I was just…"  
"Just what! I don't like when random mechs come up and touch me it's kind of rude don't cha think." She shouted. The femme went back to her position and continued to throw the pebbles. Orion only watched. He felt a strange stirring in his spark-chamber, the light buzz and whirl continued when she turned around.

"I'm sorry about that I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said standing up. The blue femme turned her head and watched Orion.

"No wait. She got up and walked to him. "I'm sorry I'm fine thanks for your concern" She tapped Orion on the shoulder. Orion turns around looks at her again optics to optics. He felt that strange stirring again.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Arcee." She blushed and turned away. She felt the strange stirring too. Orion smiled.

"I'm Orion Pax it's nice to meet you Arcee." He smiled and felt his face burn up. "My friend over there is Megatronus. Orion turned and jester to his friend. Her face went blank. "Who exactly I don't see anyone over there." She said. Orion looked and saw the empty pace where he should have been sitting.

"Oh well I guess he left. Anyways I um…" there was a long pause and the two stared in an awkward silence.

"Orion! Orion! Honey where you please come out." Aqua's voice was heard from the distance. It didn't take long until Aqua found her son and the femme. She stopped and folded her hands and looked at Arcee. She studied her and pinched her face slightly. She then turned to her son, she didn't do the same thing only looked at him and motioned him forward. Orion walked closer to his mother. Aqua bent down to his level.

"I think you need to get to know her Orion I sense something between you two." She stated. Her gentle smile formed on her face. She turned and looked at Arcee. Aqua walked over to Arcee. She held her helm high as a sigh of authority. But Arcee already knew who she was, slightly nervous Arcee lowered her helm

"Primess Aqua Paxious." Arcee bowed to her knees. Aqua grabbed her chin and lifted up.

"No need to be formal I'm just a mother here for her son." She smiled and helped Arcee stand up. Arcee looked at Orion she was shocked that he didn't tell her this. But they just met and it made sense.

"Now I and Orion will gladly escort you home, it's not safe for you to be out this late." Aqua patted Arcee's shoulder and they three started walking back towards the city. The two suns had completely set. The sky, a dark black sheet with tiny stars dotted across. Arcee smiled. She had never seen so many stars and she didn't think the darkness could be so beautiful. She hated the dark, it always reminded her of her father.

"Arcee dear where do you live?" Aqua asked politely. Arcee looked up.

"Just down that street fifth house to the left." She pointed. Aqua nodded. Orion became curious and decided to walk besides Arcee.

Orion felt the stirring again except it was stronger and seemed to draw him nearer to Arcee. He tried to ignore it, but it was too strong.

"I'll ask dad later." He mumbled

They reached Arcee's house and turquoise femme answered the door before they had a chance to knock. She hugged Arcee tightly and streams of tears fell from her Iris blue optics.

"Thank you so much Aqua Paxious, I will forever be in your debt." She said threw her sobs. Aqua smiled and placed a servo on the turquoise femmes shoulder.

"May I know your name?" |  
"Oh yes of course excuse my impoliteness, my name is LitaCee" she said standing up. Arcee hugged her mother's leg and smiled at Orion.

Orion shyly smiled back. Aqua and Lita talked to what seemed to be hours. Orion finally asked his mother is it was time to home. She said yes and the four waved goodbye

"Bye Orion see you again sometime!" Arcee waved from her slightly cracked door.

"Goodbye Arcee, I hope we do meet again."

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the late update ive been having major writers block and i dont know if this chapter is all that good :/**

 **Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Orion lets go you're going to be late!" Quintus called. Orion groaned and turned over in his bed and put his plump plush pillow over his helm. I was about six in the morning earth time. The suns were just beginning to rise over the tall buildings. Orion laid on his knees with his aft high in the air.

He was just beginning to fall asleep with SMACK! He shot up and rubbed the place where his aft ached

"Dad! What was that for, geez." He sat on his bed facing his dad who was sitting in a chair across from him. Quintus let out a long drag.

"You weren't down stairs in time and you're going to be late if you don't get that lazy afts of your outta bed." Orion scowled and walked down stairs. Magnus was already eating and half way done as well.

Orion grumbled and ate his food slowly looking at Magnus without realizing it. Magnus scrunched up his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Orion leaned off of his servo and scowled "Nothing Mags what are you looking at." Magnus stood up and slammed his bowl into the sink and stuck his tongue out at Orion and left. Orio rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Today looked like the two brothers were going to be moody.

Aqua walked in and placed a hand on her hip "better change that attitude of yours." She said cleaning up the remains from Magnus.

Orion didn't bother to defend himself. He was too tired and grumpy to argue with his mom. He finished eating and ran back to his room to get his stuff. He walked back out and was hit in the face with a ball. All of his tuff fell out of his servos. He looked and saw Magnus smirking. Orion made a beeline for Magnus.

The smirk on Magnus face fell as he saw how mad his brother was. He began running down the hall with Orion got on his pedes. He turned to corner and they were in the parlor of their floor. Magnus had to think quick or he might end up with a black optic. He saw the stairs and ran. The stairs had been freshly polished which made them extra slippery. But Magnus was a pro at this kind of stuff. Orion on the other hand was not.

Orion was at the stairs and he ran but slipped and fell the rest of the way. He whined in pain and rubbed his helm. Magnus turned around and burst out laughing. It was probably the funniest thing Magnus had seen. Orion looked at Magnus and growled. He got up and started his pursuit once again.

Upstairs Quintus came into the kitchen and saw that his sons had finished eating but were know where to be found. Aqua sat on the couch reading a data pad.

"Hey babe where are the boys?" he asked peeking into the living room. She barely glanced up.

"They're downstairs chasing each other." She said plainly. She was used to this kind of stuff she was the one who took care of them all day when the academy was closed for the weekends. Quintus hung his head and walked down the same stairs the boys ran down.

Orion was so close to catching Magnus he could almost grab him. Not paying attention they ran smack into Alpha Trion. There uncle.

He gave them a scowl "aren't you two supposed to be at school?" he asked raising an optic ridge. Orion fiddle with his thumbs while Magnus looked away trying to look innocent

"Uh huh that's what I thought." He placed servos on their shoulders and led them towards the stairs to their floor. Quintus was just coming down and he crossed his arms and frowned at his sons.

"Alright you two lets go hover car is waiting." The boys grunted and slouched as they walked toward the bottom floor. Quintus handed Orion his stuff. Orion gave a sarcastic smile and tried to walk ahead of Magnus. Magnus saw what his brother was doing so he ran ahead and jumped in the car locking all the doors.

"Magnus that's not funny open the doors." Orion pounded on the glass. Orion could barely hear what Magnus said. The glass muffled his voice.

The driver of the car smiled and unlocked the doors for the two

"And you can't do anything about- ohhh." He frowned seeing that the doors were opened and unlocked. He moved out of the way so Orion could get in. Orion huffed and sat on the opposite end of Magnus. The whole ride they just stared at each other with nasty scowls.

"Here's your stop boys." The driver said pressing the button that opened the doors from the back. Orion and Magnus stepped out and walked to the entrance to the academy. Orion went down one way while Magnus went another. He finally made it to class he sat in his seat. Third row from the front. The seat next to him was empty. Well it was always empty the teacher never assigned anyone to sit by him.

He opened the desk and put his Data pads and other various things inside. Class began with a lecture on Cybertron's history and the Primus. Which was his Grandfather. The door opened and little blue femme walked in. She handed the teacher a note. He smiled and paused his lecture.

"Class we have a new student." He stepped aside and the femme smiled shyly to the class.

The teacher picked up the roster and looked at a place she could sit.

"Ah you can sit next to Orion, Orion raise your hand please." Orion clearly wasn't paying attention. The teacher cleared his throat and Orion perked up

"Here!" he sputtered. The class giggled. The blue femme walked and sat down in the desk next to Orion. She smiled.

"Hi my name is Arcee." She said quietly. Orion turned and smiled "I think you already know my name." he chuckled.

"Orion isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes Orion Pax." He smiled and turned back to face the front. The teacher started his lecture once again. The history of Cybertron was always Orion's favorite topic. Arcee pulled out a data pad and began to take notes. Orion looked at her in confusion.

"You don't have to take notes you know." He said. She looked at him and smiled.

"You might miss something if you don't record it," she continued to write down important things that the teacher said or wrote on the board.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Orion decided to wait on Arcee. He figured she just transferred here and didn't have any friends. She finally came and ran into him at the door.

"Oh Orion I didn't see you there."  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch today." She blushed and nodded yes. They walked down to the lunch room side by side. They didn't talk they walked down silently. They arrived at the lunch room and Orion walk over to a table and three mech were already sitting there.

"Aye Orion you're here finally." A white mech with a yellow visor said. The other one smiled while chewing. The red and black mech waved to Arcee. The mech with the blue visor shrugged.

The red and black mech finished chewing and finally spoke up "so who's this Orion?"

"Her name is Arcee she transferred her." Orion said sitting down. Arcee sat down by him as well not speaking.

"I'm Ironhide and this is Prowl." He said pointing to the mech with the yellow visor. Prowl smiled. This grumpy lump is Jazz. The black and white mech didn't pay any attention Arcee or anyone else.

"Hello it's nice to meet yall." It was quiet for a while until a bright orange and red femme sat down. She knocked into Jazz which gave her an awful scowl. She chomped down on her food and grumbled.

"Um hello Firestar." Orion said.

"hi." She managed through all her food she was stuffing in her mouth.

"Care to tell us what's wrong?" prowl scoffed. She glared.

"Well my teacher decided to fail me on the big test today." She said. She ponded her fist on the table making some of the food fly up. Ironhide grabbed his plate so Firestar wouldn't smash it. Boy was she known for her temper. Arcee sat there awkwardly.

Firestar looked at Arcee and her face flushed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Arcee shrugged.

"It's fine."

Lunch went by quickly and everyone was now back to class. By the end of the Orion and Arcee were tired. The two walked outside and waited on their rides to come. Arcee's ride was here by the time they walked outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" she asked smiling.

Orion chuckled. "Of course, have a nice night Arcee." she smiled and stepped in the hover car. Orion sat down and read a data pad. Magnus came and sat by his brother. Orion looked at his brother a scooted away and turned his back.

Magnus sighed "Orion I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to-."

"It's every morning Magnus it gets really old so could you just from now on not hit me in the face with a ball." Orion turned back around. Magnus took a big sigh

"Finnnnnne, but your mornings won't be entertaining anymore." He smirked. Orion grunted and rolled his optics. The hover car finally arrived. The two boys climbed in the car and saw their mother sitting on the bench with her arms crossed. Orion and Magnus both groaned and sat on the bench across from Aqua.

"Apparently I can't trust you two to be alone anymore so from now one of us either I or your father will be riding to school in the morning and on the way home."

Magnus rolled his eyes and sloughed in his seat, the whole ride home the three were quiet and had nothing was said.

Orion went straight up to his room and pulled out an extra data pad. He immediately thought of the new friend. Arcee. That's all he could think of her sweet silver face. He smiled as he thought more and more of her.

He began to draw her lavender blue optics that could light an entire room. He continue onto her face and drew her small slender body. He smiled as he drew the beautiful Arcee. Once he was finished he looked at it with pride.

"Who could have though I could draw?" He chuckled. Orion stared at the drawing and blushed looking at her.

He got off his arm and realized something

"Do I like-like Arcee?" he asked himself. He stood up and paced his room he laughed and started blushing furiously.

"I like Arcee, a femme I just met and I like her." He picks the picture and looks at it closer.

"She looks so familiar like I've seen-." His memory flashed back to the day he sat on the ledge with Megatronus. The blue femme he meet that day. The one he and his mother escorted home. The one who moved here.

"IT'S HER!" He shouted. Magnus banged on the wall.

"Orion shut up please!" Orion ignored his brother

"It's her."

* * *

 **A/N: okay so in this chapter Orion is in 5th grade for earth on Cybertron its his last year at the first academy he will then be moving on two the secong academy (middle school) though this would help**

 **hope you G1 one fans like the additions.**

 **please review alert, like or follow. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

(I **think I'm going to do this in Orion P.O.V and switch them up on different chapters**.)

ORION P.O.V

It was a dreary day in Cybercity. I looked out the window of the Car. I was so nervous, I felt like running away and just thinking. The car stopped at school. Kids weren't outside like they usually were playing, talking. I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Hey you okay Orion you seem sad." Magnus asked

I didn't know if was sad or lonely or upset I just couldn't feel anything. I sighed

"Yeah I'm fine just think I guess." Magnus looked away and swung his feet back in forth. He held his datapads and other supplies in his lap.

"Look if it's about mom being sick, she's going to be okay you know that right?" Magnus said trying to cheer me up.

"But I feel like it my fault Magnus I'm the one who made dinner last week and didn't check if the ingredients were safe." I looked back out the window and slumped. Magnus takes his servo away from my shoulder. We arrive at the school. I walk in slowly and try to avoid talking to anyone. Even Arcee. Which just suck because I was really looking forward to talking to her.

I get to my class and sit in my normal seat. Staring off into nowhere. Ironhide sits in Arcee seat and taps my shoulder.

"Hey Orion you okay?" he asked. I shrugged and didn't bother turning around. Arcee came, and she looked at Ironhide.

"Um did the teacher assign new seats to us?" she asked clutching her datapads. Ironhide immediately got up and stepped out of her way.

"Sorry about that, just trying to talk to Orion." She looked at him a bit concerned.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked putting her stuff away. Ironhide shrugged.  
"That's the problem he won't talk, I think it something to do with his mother, and I don't know there was a news report about it last night."

I rolled my eyes. Of course a news report of my mistakes. Ugh I hate the media. I opened a separate page on my spare data pad. I smiled as wrote her name down in different fonts. Her name was just so beautiful, strong and fierce.

I felt someone peering over my shoulder. I turn and see Arcee looking at my data pad. I quickly threw it to the side and blushed.

"What was that?" she asked. She clearly saw me writing her name. I'm so stupid, number one rule don't write your crushes name in front of her.

"Orion are you okay, Ironhide said that you weren't talking." She said

"Not talking what do you mean not talking I'm talking to you aren't I?" I asked smiling cheekily. She looked at me with a confused look. Her face was marked with confusion and was she blushing? Her cheek plates were a pretty bright pink. Awe how sweet she was truly adorable when she blushed.

The teacher walked in and set his stuff down and pulled the holoscreen down and showed a picture of Primus and Primsa.

"Raise your hand if you know who these two are." The teacher stated most of the class raised their hand. Some sat there looking stupid.  
"Arcee would you care to come up and tells us who these two are." The teacher said. Arcee smiled and walked up to the front of the classroom she cleared her throat.

"Who you are looking at are Primus and Primsa. Primus created Cybertron along with his sparkmate Primsa. They lived happily together until Unicron attack and took away they're peace. Primsa and Primus created the first seven sons. Prima, Megatronus, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime and Alchemist. They were created adults at first but after the defeat, Unicron came back and the last four were created. Amalgamous, Onyx Micronus and Quintus. Unicron was defeated once defeated at last and Primsa decided her sons and daughter deserved to have a childhood. So primus changed his children into toddlers and they grew up."

The class was completely silent. Even I was stunned, no one outside the Prime's family knew that much history. The teacher quirked and optic ridge.

"Is that all?" he asked sitting on his desk. Arcee shook her head no

"In the time the Primes grew up the well of all sparks was created populating the huge planet. Primus and Primsa ruled as an Emperor and Empress. Until their children were old enough to rule they stayed on the planet and watched it grow. Once they were all married and grown up they moved to the core and stayed only visiting when a sparkling is born to give them each a special gift." She smiled and closed her presentation.

She sat back down. I stared her in astonishment.

"How did you know that much information, only the Primes and their families knew that much, how did you?!" I asked in a whisper

"I go to the Iacon hall of records where your uncle works, I talk with him about different t things." She said pulling out her notes.

"How'd you know that he's my uncle?" I asked she looked up from her notes

"Because your Quintus' oldest son, which makes you Alpha Trion's nephew." I turned away and listened to the lecture. But it was so hard! The prettiest femme was sitting next me and class and can't even talk to her without embarrassing myself.

Lunch finally rolled around and I was so glad. I was starving and dying to talk to my friends. Jazz and Prowl were already sitting and half way done with their food. Ironhide was behind me and Arcee.

"Hey guys." She said smiling. Arcee plopped next to Prowl and set her tray down and began to eat. I was debating whether or not to sit by her or Ironhide. Jazz smirked at Arcee and looked at her threw his blue visor.

"Hey to you too, sweets" Arcee stopped chewing and looked at Jazz and blushed. Prowl for once had his visor off and rolled his optics at Jazz's comment.

"So I was think all of you including Arcee could come over to my house today and hang out." Ironhide suggested.

"Can't dad wants me home right after school, I got to babysit my little sister and her friend." Prowl said with a frown.

"What about you Jazz?"

"I'm grounded remember." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Arcee Orion?" Ironhide asked hopeful

"Yeah I can go as long as it's okay with my mom." Arcee said I shrugged and nodded yes. I saw Magnus in the distance and he was headed for our table he sat down and yanked on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Moms been moved to the Medical center in downtown Cybercity, they say she got worse over the last few hours, Silverstreak is going to pick us up."

I looked at him with a loss of words. I felt like crying and disappearing forever. Magnus mouthed the Words 'I'm sorry' and got up and left to his table of friends. I sat back up and everybody was looking at me.

"I'm fine don't bother asking." I said as I ate my food quietly. The lunch bell rang and we all headed back to class. It seemed like forever before it ended. I walked out alone and sat outside slumping.

"Hey Magnus do you mind telling Silverstreak that I'm going to Ironhide's house." I asked as my brother walked outside.

"Yeah sure just call dad when you plan on heading home." I nodded and watch my brother get in the hovercar alone.

Arcee and Ironhide sat by me and didn't speak. We all waited silently for Ironhide's mom. Finally a black hover car appeared and we all got up and pilled in. Ironhide sat up front, so that left me in the back seat alone with Arcee. Gosh talk about Awkward.

His house surprisingly wasn't that far from the palace. His house was big and was very nice. Ironhide was an only child, technically. He had an older brother but he was away at boot camp preparing to go into the Army.

"My mom's making dinner if yall don't mid staying, it's her famous recipe." Ironhide smirked and walked into the house.

Wow his house was beyond big. It was very much like the ancient Cybertronian houses. The décor seemed to be everywhere. A big Chandelier hung in the living room with crystalized energon hanging off of different places. Ironhide's mom folded her hands and smiled. She had gentle face, along with a cheeky smile.

"Well feel free to do whatever you like, I'll have dinner out in a few, alright darlings." She walked into his kitchen and left the three of us standing around. ( **A/n I imagine Ironhide's mom with a sweet country accent :-)))**

"I got some more games that we could play on the HoloTV, if yall want." Arcee nodded and set her stuff down on a nearby table. I shrugged in response. We head upstairs to Ironhide's room. He set up the games and puts in three controllers.

"Here ya are cutie." Ironhide said handing Arcee a controller. She blushed covering her mouth. ''Was that really necessary, geez it kind of rude flirt with the person I like!' I screamed in my head. I huffed and slouched on the couch not bothering to pick up the controller. Arcee looked at me. Her pretty face was all scrunched up. Although it was kind of cute.

"Are you okay Orion?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine never better." I said threw my grinding denta.

"You gunna play Orion?"  
"Nah I'm okay you two can play ill watch." I fixed my posture and watch the crime fighting game. It was entertaining to watch just not my type of game I like. Ironhide got up and walked out to get something. Arcee leaned back and looked at my in the optics.

"Orion I may not have known you long but I can tell when you're upset, can you tell me." She asked batting her optics. Ugh those optics are going to drive me insane! I want to tell her so bad she might reject me or laugh at me, and then my chances are ruined for good.

"I'm just tired that's all." I stated plainly. She frowned. So much for lying.

"Orion come on what wrong, I don't want you to be upset while were hanging out together."

"My mom's sick and I feel like I'm the one who made her sick." I finally confessed. Her servo ran across mine. A small shiver ran up my spine.

"I'm sorry, but just know it's not your fault okay." She smiled her sweeter smile and continued the game. I melted when she smiled at her.

Ironhide came back and sat on my right. They played for at least an hour nonstop. It kinds got boring until Ironhide's mom called us down. Great more chances for me to be awkward and stupid.

The dinner was divine. Ironhide wasn't lying when he said it was her famous recipe. Mmm I've never tasted something so delicious.

I was the first to finish and I was stuffed once again. Arcee ate hers politely and quietly. Nibbling a little at a time. I caught myself staring at her while she ate. She looked over and blushed continuing to eat.

The night ended quickly and honestly I wasn't ready to go home. I wanted to stay with Arcee for the rest of the night talking about everything and everyone. The long black hover car appeared and the window rolled down and I saw my dad peeking out wiggling his optic ridges. I laughed my dad really is a dork. Arcee's mom pulls up at the same time. I accidently ran into her knocking her data pads out of her arms. She gasps and starts to pick them up, I help her. She smiles and looks at me in the optics.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"okay." I sputter. She giggles and get in her car. I hit my helm and walk to my car. Dad opens the door for me and scoots over.

"Didn't know you had a thing for femmes?" I gasp and my mouth is open agape.

"I was just being nice geez you act like I was all over her." I get comfortable and look at my dad. He had one of those smirks on his face. I roll my optics and pull out a data pad.

"I was the femme magnet back when I was at the third academy." He rest his arms above his head.

"Shut up there's no way." I said laughing

"Uh yes way the femmes wouldn't leave me alone all they wanted was this big chunk of huskiness." He said rubbing his abs and chest. I fall over laughing and dropped my data pad.

"Whatever dad that what you want to think." He just rolls his optics and wraps and arm around me and pulls me close.

"One day the femmes will be all over you and there's no way to repel them." I smile. There's just only one problem the only femme I want is Arcee.

* * *

 **A/N: i had alot of fun writing this yeeeeeeee!**

 **please review and tell me what you think :-)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Orion stood outside his father's balcony. He took a deep breath and walked out. Quintus was reading a data pad and sipping hot energon. It was the cold season now, which meant all of Cybertron's holidays came out.

"Um dad can I ask you something." Quintus looked up and pulled up a nearby chair. Quintus nodded. Orion sat down and placed his hands in lap. He cleared his throat. Quintus looked up and set his things down

"What is it son?" he asked gently. Orion looked away and blushed.

"Well I like this femme and I don't how to tell her or act around her, and I was hoping you could help me with this." Orion said. Quintus smiled.

"Of course son I'll tell you everything you need to know." He scooted closer to Orion and rested his arms on his knees.

"First try to be friends with her and get to know her better so it insist so awkward between the two of you." Orion nodded slowly processing the information. A cold sharp breeze whipped through the air. Orion and Quintus both shivered.

"Let's continued this inside." He said patting him on the shoulders. Orion followed his father all the way to the top of the palace into a room Orion had never been to before.

"What is this place?" Orion asked closing the door behind him. It was dark and shallow. Only a single window in the room along with two clear French doors. Quintus clapped his servos together and two holo chairs and a couch appeared. The floated aimlessly around the room until Quintus sat in one of them. It became a solid once the big heavy bot sat down. Orion was amazed he had never seem something like this before.

"This is the room me and your mother come to talk, also where I proposed to her." He answered quietly. It was so dark who would confess their love to someone in a room like this.

"But it's so dark." He said grabbing a holo chair. Quintus smirked and pressed a couple dozen buttons, and the room immediately lit up. The walls became a beautiful scarlet red with ancient Cybertronian writing swirling around after it. Silk curtains fell from the beam above the Clear doors. Orion watched in amazement. He touched the curtains and they stopped floating around. He looked out the doors and realized that there was no balcony. What kind of room with doors leading outside doesn't have a balcony?

The beeping of two more buttons and a gorgeous balcony appeared with two chairs and a table. Glasses of energon sat on opposite ends of the small table.

"Is that better for ya?" Quintus asked sitting. Orion nodded dumbly.

"Now you can tell me about this femme that's been on your mind."

Orion blushed. "Well I don't know how I should begin."  
"just tell me about her in general and then move on to what you like about her memories you've made, just something son."  
Orion sat back in the chair and closed his optics thinking about Arcee. A smile crept on his face and then his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Well she's pretty, no Beautiful yeah beautiful. She is extremely smart, kind and gracious. Always wearing a smile no matter what's going on." He chuckled. "She`s perfect dad just everything about her is perfect, her mind her thoughts, I just-." He paused and looked at his dad. Quintus had the stupidest smile on. He looked like he was glowing and about to explode with happiness.

He got up and hugged Orion laughing. "Son I think you found the one, the one you'll spend the rest of your life with." He set him down. Orion blushed

"And here's the other thing every time I'm near her my spark glows and makes a light buzzing noise."

"PROOF, yes proof Orion she's the one, when your spark does that it's usually when you found your spark mate, but it commonly happens when you're older." He stopped and ran out the room and yelled for his older brother Vector. He came back with a scanner of some type and scanned Orion.

"Well this is rare never before have I seen a young mech find his spark mate this early in his life, you truly have a special son Quintus Primus and Primsa have truly blessed you." He kissed Orion helm and left.

They later left and walked back to their hall. Both Orion and Quintus could barely contain their excitement. This truly was amazing and a day to remember. Aqua was sitting on the couch reading. She yawned and laid back wrapping herself in blankets. Quintus smiled and picked her up laying in her spot with her on top. She giggled and snuggled her spark mate.

Orion smiled and went to his room. He closed the doors and jumped on his bed. He wiggled around squealing and giggling. His mind and spark raced with raw emotion. He wanted to kiss her tell her and be with her. But he didn't know if she felt the same way. He died down thinking about that thought. He sighed and rolled off his bed. And sat on the floor.

"UGH why is life so difficult and strange." He crossed his arms and pouted. Magnus burst through the door.

"Hey Orion you got a phone call from an Arcee I think."  
"Arcee why would she be calling me?" Magnus shrugged and handed his the phone.

O: "Hello?"

A: "Hey Orion sorry for such a surprise but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the library with me and hang out for a little while."

O: "Yeah sure that'd be great, what time should I be there?"

A: "Meet me there in thirty minutes."

O: "Okay see you then."

Arcee hung up the phone. Orion sighed happily. He grabbed his stuff and ran into the living room. His dad and mom were still cuddled. Quintus was half asleep.

"Hey dad I'm going to be at the library with Arcee I'll call you when to come and get me." He whispered. Quintus nodded before closing his optics. Orion ran down the stairs. Skipping steps and flew out the front door. He shivered it was a lot colder than the last time he was outside. He whisked down the side walk and made a bee line for the library. It was a long run, but it was worth it if he was going to see Arcee.

He got to the library and found no one there. Completely empty. Odd there at least some bots here during the day. Orion set his tuff down on a table and walked around. Arcee seemed to not be here either. He was hoping it wasn't a prank Ironhide and Prowl weren't playing on him.

"In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone." Orion had never heard such a beautiful voice, and he had a good idea of whose it might be. The singing grew slightly louder as he moved towards it.

"They can have their world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, But somewhere in my secret heart, I know love will find a way, anywhere I go I'm home, if you are there beside me."

Orion almost melted into a puddle, that voice was so mesmerizing and beyond beautiful. He looked around the corner of a book shelf and saw exactly who he wanted to see. Arcee. She sat reading a data pad. She was singing softly but only loud enough for Orion to here. She got up and continued to sing walking up on a ladder finding something else to read

"Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, Love will find a way."  
she glided down the bookshelves gleaming as she continued to sing. Arcee stopped and put a servo over spark chamber and whispered

"If only he felt the same way." She climbed down and walked back to her little table. Orion decided he was going to act like he just came in. he walked backwards but unfortunately tripped and fell forward. Arcee jumped and saw Orion

"Orion h-how l-l-long have you been there?" she stuttered. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Long enough I guess." Arcee blushed and looked away rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Now since you're here I found this book about the 12 primes and I thought we could look at it with each other." she pulled out a chair and sat down patting the one next to her. He sat down and tapped the book and 12 different screens flew from the book. Each with a different Prime.

"Hmm let's look at Nexus he looks interesting." She tapped the screen and his file came up along with his spark mate and four sons. She read the file and gasped. She was clearly interested with Orion's uncle. He smiled. He didn't need to read the file he already knew everything about his uncles and aunts. For about forty five minutes she spend looking at all the Primes files.

He put his arm around her chair. She jumped and looked at him but smiled and continued to read.

"Oh look at this Solus announced the greatest forgery that Cybertron has ever seen, oh and Vector made Cybertrons top scientist right alongside Orion the great." She stopped and looked at Orion dead in the optics.

"Is this where you got your name from the great scientist Orion the great?" she asked. Orion nodded.

"My dad was a so fascinated with him that he thought I should take on the honor of carrying his name, he was also a great friend of my uncle Vector." She smiled from auto receptor to auto receptor.

"Your family is so interesting I could read and study about them my whole life."

"You study my family?"  
"Of course everybody on Cybertron studies you watches you, I mean you're our protectors, your my protector."  
"I'm your protector he asked?" He asked happily

"Uh I mean Cybertrons protectors, heh I mean yeah." She looked away embarrassed. She was blushing hard. Orion took his arm away and smiled. Damn she was just too darn cute. Orion wished he could just tell her now, but he didn't want to ruin his chances with her. He'll just have to wait for the right moment.

Arcee cleared her throat and got up carrying her book. She put it on the shelf and headed for the door. She stopped and motioned for Orion to follow. He got up and followed his crush out the door. They walked a little ways before stopping at a small café.

"What are we doing here?" he asked

"Getting some hot energon, it's really cold outside so I thought we could stop somewhere." Arcee ordered two cups of hot energon and handed one to Orion. They walked down the street and found a small table not too far from the café. The two sat down and sipped their energon slowly and talked about the little things.

"My dad has always wanted to see me become one of the greats but I don't know if that really me." Orion said leaning back.

"I think you would go far in life if you became on the great, I mean you're growing up in a family full of them." Orion chuckled. The sons began to set and the cold started to creep in.

"Shall I walk you home?" he asked getting up.  
"Oh there's no need for that I can find my way back."  
Orion smiled and held her hand lightly and helped her put of the chair. "But it would be pleasure to walk you home."  
Arcee blushed and agreed.

Orion and Arcee walked slowly taking in the sights of Cyber City. I was the most beautiful at night. All the shops and restaurant lights came on and light the black sky up. The stars decided they were going to make a special showing. Arcee looked up and smiled at the billions of stars.

Arcee stopped when they reached her house. She walked up the steps and held the door handle. She gripped it tight before turning around and giving Orion a peck on the cheek

"Goodnight Orion." She whispered. She disappeared into her dark house leaving Orion star struck.

Orion brought a servo up to his cheek.

"Goodnight Arcee."

* * *

 **A/N: wow i had a fan girl moment writing this.**

 **question: should i make Oriom boyfriend goals ( like the stuff you see on social media)**

 **and dont worry they will start going out just wait and ill try it introduce Magnus' sweetheart and bring a little more Magnus**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! :-)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Arcee laid in a crumpled mess in her bed. Sheets and pillow were everywhere. Studying was one of the main reasons she had to pull all-nighters. Her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast for her daughter.

"Arcee! Breakfast is ready dear." Lita called from down stairs. Arcee slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her optics. Thank Primus it was the weekend. She trotted down stairs and plopped in one of the chairs around the table. Lita kissed the top of her helm and placed her food on the table.

"Hot energon cakes! Mm my favorite." She dove right in and finished her stack with in minutes.

"Well someone's hungry." Lita giggled. She untied her apron and hung it up the hook next to the front door.

"You have no idea studying all night for that history test is a pain in the aft." Arcee explained with a mouth full of food. Lita kissed the top of her daughters head. Arcee smiled she loved her mother so much words could not even form sentences of much love and gratitude she had for her.

Arcee finished quickly and went to the living room. Her phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and it was Orion. She felt her spark begin to beat a thousand times faster. They might have only been friends but Arcee had the biggest crush on him, and didn't have the courage to tell Orion.

A: "Hey Orion what's up?"

O: "Oh nothing much I was just curious if you wanted to hang out at my place for the day?"

Arcee froze. This was completely new. Not once have they been over to each other's houses and Orion had asked her today. She wanted to scream so loudly and celebrate. But them Orion may get curious.

A: "yeah sure I'll be right over."

O: "great see you then."

Arcee fell back on the couch and blushed. She let out a deep breath and smiled. Oh what a great day it was going to be. She rushed to her room and grabbed a few things without really thinking. Lita was in Arcee seat and had the HoloTv turned on and almost a full blast. Arcee smirked at her mother. Sometimes she was just one of a kind.

Arcee attempted to sneak out the door but her mother looked over with a playful smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a slight giggle. Arcee stopped and dropped her servo off of the door knob.

"Orion invited me over to the palace today and I was planning on seeing him anyways." She replied trying her best not to blush to hard in front of her mom. Lita put a digit to her chin and scrunched up her face.

"Well as long as you're back in time for dinner, I'm okay with." Arcee sighed in relief. She ran out the door and down the street to the bus stop. She inly waited a matter of seconds before the bus arrived. The driver gave Arcee a sweet soft smile.

"And where shall I take you today Ma'am?" he asked.

"The palace of the Primes please." The drivers optics widened in surprise. He sped off in a straight line towards the palace. It wasn't hard to find probably the biggest building on Cybertron. Arcee leaned back in her seat and enjoyed the ride. I didn't take that long before she was the front steps of the palace. She took a deep breath and began to climb. She was stop by two masculine guards. Their blue cyan optics burned.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing his blaster at Arcee. The other on stood at attention but kept eyeing Arcee.

"I'm Orion Pax's friend he invited me over today." She said shaking. The guard studied her and lowered his blaster.

"Go inside and bring Orion out here, I want proof before I let a stranger into the palace." The other guard nodded and ran inside. Arcee folded her arms and stood quietly trying not to anger the guard anymore. He sigh extremely loud and looked forward ignoring Arcee. She never notice hoe ripped the guards. Their sleek black finish made them more eye candy. Arcee tried not to stare but holy mother of Primus they were hot.

Moments later Orion walked through the doors, smiling. He moved the guard aside and stood beside Arcee. She smiled coyly and put her servos behind her back. The guard still suspicious looked at the two.

"So is she a friend Orion?"

Orion nodded and led Arcee inside. She blushed. The moment Arcee walked through those doors she thought she had seen all the things glorious. Her optics widen to huge proportions. The crystal blue walls and the shinning floors mesmerized her completely.

Stair cases spiraled up the walls and all the way to the roof it seemed. The others went directly up to what seemed like the most important rooms or floors. Orion trotted up the stairs in the middle of the room motioning for Arcee to follow. She did to following her friend to the sixth floor of the palace.

"Wow never in my life did I think I would see something so magnificent." Arcee said breathlessly. Orion took her by the servo and shushed her. He dragged her to the left hallway and the third door to the right. Orion closed the door and opened the French doors on the other side of the dark room. He smiled and sat in a chair. Arcee gave him confused look and pull out a chair next to him.

"So, I hope I didn't freak you out to much." Arcee giggled and smiled at him with her beautiful lavender optics.

"You didn't freak me out it just well I didn't know what you were doing dragging me across the palace." Arcee said nervously.

Orion grabbed her servo and blushed. "My father said I could bring anyone to the banquet of the Primes this next week and well I was thinking since were good friends that you would want to join me."

Arcee froze her mouth agape and her optics barely blinking. Was this real, Orion asking her to the banquet of the Primes, the highest and most prestigious dinner party. She blinked slowly and attempted to nod 'yes'. Orion chuckled and realized her servo.

"Well no need to rush you, I just need and answer."

"Of course I want to go who wouldn't want to go to an event like that, Oh Orion never in my life would I think I could go to it. I mean all the council members get to go and friends of their choice but being asked by a son of a Prime himself. What and honor!" she leaned back in the chair and rocked slowly. Orion had a cute smirk on his face.

"I've known you since the first academy and now it's our last year at the second academy and you're still shocked?" Orion asked.

"Well duh if I was your friend longer than that I would still be shocked, wouldn't you?"

"Well maybe I don't know."  
Arcee rolled her optics and smiled. All she could think about was how much fun she was going to have at this banquet and all the bots and officials she was going to meet. But something else slipped into her mind. Was Orion asking her on a date by any chance?

She pondered that for a second and concluded that he was just asking her as a friend and besides Orion doesn't like her, why would he anyways.

There was a silent knock on the door. Orion stood up to open it. His mother stood in the door way smiling.

"Ah Orion you didn't tell me Arcee was coming over." She said walking into the room. Her silk shirk fluttered behind her like a light breeze in the air.

"Hello Miss Arcee." Aqua greeted patting her shoulder. Arcee smiled in return sitting up in the chair.

"Did you ask her yet?" Aqua asked Orion. Orion blushed and dark red. She turned the other way.  
"Yes I did and you said you wouldn't interrupt."  
Arcee giggled. 'Looks like this was a planned thing' she thought to herself.

"Well since that's all done, Arcee would you like to stay for dinner?" Aqua asked. Arcee again nodded

"Yes it would be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Authors note: (this one is long sorry)**

 **please forgive for being gone so long school has been pulling me away from my writing. Marching bamd as well has been taking up most of my time so the season is almost over so that means i should have alittle more time for writing.**

 **THINGS THAT MUST BE SAID OR THAT ARE COMING UP**

 **ive notice in the comments that alot have been saying "continue" with nothing after that. it kind of bothers me because i dont really get what you want to see in the next chapter or what you liked about it. so if yall could just put a little more effort into the comments, and i dont mean all of you. just a simple "this was a great chapter" or " add blah blah into the next chapter." im not asking for alot but its just that thats been bothering me**

 **next chapter we will meet ultra Magnus' sweet heart so stay tuned**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW/COMMENT**

 **have a great day lovies :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Magnus Orion! Up lets go you two have training with Nexus today let's go!" Magnus groaned and pulled the blankets back over his helm. Orion was up and putting his training armor on. For some reason he had high amounts of energy this morning. Magnus on the other servo looked hung over and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks

There was a banging on their door. Probably one of his angry uncles. Orion opened the door and His Uncle Nexus was standing their cross.

"If you're not down in five minutes you're running laps till you puke." He walked off and shut the door behind him.

Orion ripped off Magnus' blanket and hit his helm with a metal tray. "ORION WHAT THE HELL"

"GET UP OR WE'ER RUNNING LAPS LAZY ASS" he yelled back

Magnus got up and as always put his armor on slowly. He smirked and laughed at how annoyed Orion was getting. Orion got fed up and walked down to the arena. All the other Mechs there for training we're waiting. Of course his two grumpiest uncles decided to train them today. Nexus and Onyx.

He noticed his aunts in the balcony with breakfast. For them of course, if it was a training day Mechs in training didn't eat till dinner. But if Alchemist and vector were training them today they would get lunch at least and an hour break. But of course Prima assigned Onyx and Nexus today. Orion lined up with the other Mechs and grabbed his weapons for the day.

"Good morning sunshines, I hope yall slept well." Nexus taunted. His optics scanned down the row of mechs to notice one was missing. "Orion where's your brother?"  
Orion shrugged. He honestly could careless where Magnus was at this point. He could be flirting with a servant knowing him.

"Well until he shows up PUSH UPS UNTIL HE ARRIVES" Nexus ordered. There was a unison of groans and moans. Even Orion was fed up with his irresponsible brother.

It was thirty minutes and still no Magnus. The mechs may have been made of metal but they were cramping and hurting by this point.

"Orion! Where's your damn brother I feel my joints creaking and popping" Widetrax shouted across the line.

"Hell if I know!" Orion shouted back.

Up in the palace bakery was Magnus chewing a muffin not giving a fuck if he was missing training. He'd be okay they always start without him and he arrives when the easy stuff begins.

"MAGNUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." He dropped his muffin and say his dad all sweaty.

"uh dad hey just getting' some breakfast before training." He said swallowing nervously. He already knew he's be in deep shit.

"THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU! DAMMIT WHYA RE YOU PAMPERING YOURSELF I DIDN'T RASIE YOU LIKE THIS."

He didn't protest all he did was get up and head down towards the arena where the training took place. He got down there and saw them all doing pushups. Nexus spotted him and told the other mechs to stop. He came up to Magnus.

"100 laps. Go." That's all Nexus said and Magnus began his punishment, while the other Mechs began there sparring.

"Partner up with someone and use blades only today, we will tell what tactics to use and what defense method you use as well." Onyx said. Orion partnered up with Swiftjump. They began a simple sword fight waiting on further tactics instructions.

"Well Prince of Cybertron how about a little trash talk to spice up this sword fight." Swiftjump suggested.

"Well why not you are rather boring I don't know why I picked you." Orion scoffed. Swiftjump smirked and began using typical sword fighting moves.

"How dare you sir I shall not tolerate this." Orion said in a stuck up voice. He tried to stab his stomach but missed.

"Ha looks like you do suck." He said slashing Orion's arm. Orion stumbled back and swiped at his opponent's leg drawing energon.

"You were saying."

"Fine you win this round Pretty boy." Swiftjump drew back his sword back to his servo. Orion was a little confused why his friend would call him that. It's not entirely true. He was just as tough as the other mechs may be stronger. I mean his dad was a retired gladiator.

Oh well. He headed back with the others. Training was finally back to normal after Magnus finished his laps.

It was late in the day and all seven mechs were tired and sore. They pushed them harder than they have all season. Nexus and Onyx sipped on some high grade and dismissed the trainees.

Magnus and Orion walked back to their hall in silence. Orion was still pretty mad at his brother for pulling a stunt like that. Magnus felt sorry for the others. Having to do pushups until he came must have hurt.

"Orion, Magnus, I need you to go cleanup we have a council member visiting your father." Aqua said through there commlinks.

"I wonder if the council member will bring his daughter." Magnus said smirking.

"How do you know he has a daughter?" Orion asked opening the door to their bedroom. The two stripped of their armor and started a steaming hot wash.

"Think about every dinner or banquet we have with the council members the majority of them have daughters very few sons are with the council. And most of the daughters are in all of our age range starting from Archway to me." Magnus said grabbing towels and soap. Orion stopped and pondered the thought.

"You know your right there are only a few sons with the council members, and there's what two hundred council members in CyberCity." Orion stepped into the wash and talked to Magnus over the small divider in the washroom.

"Who knows maybe she'll be my age and I can get lucky." Magnus hoped.

"HA you with a councilmen's daughter!" Orion paused to laugh. "We may be high in authority and society ranking but there is no way a councilmen will let you date on of their daughters, no matter how hard you try."

"Well how did you and Arcee become a thing?" "Isn't her dad a council member?" Magnus asked. Orion peered over the divider and squinted his eyes.

"We're not a thing how many times have I told you this, she just happens to be my best friend."

"And lover." Magnus said under his breathe. Orion threw a bar of soap at Magnus hitting him in the head.

"You little shit." He growled throwing it back.

"Thanks I need to finish washing my glorious body." Orion said lathering the soap from head to toe, trying to pose seductively.

Magnus rolled his optics and whipped him with his towel. Orion let out and "OH" he smirked and acted like he wanted more.

"I hate you." Magnus said as he walked out

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Orion called through the closed door. He finished washed and proceed to dry off. At that moment he got a call from Arcee.

Gosh how he loved hearing her voice. It was like rose petals falling. She told him about the crazy things her and her mom did today. Orion was so subdued by her voice he only heard half of what she said. He told her about the intense training he went through and how his brother just about screwed up the whole training session.

After a while of talking he remember the council member coming by and he told her with a heavy spark told he had to go. He hated hearing that 'please don't go I still want to talk' sentence from her. It made him want to cry. He finally hung up and put his regular armor on and headed to their foyer. He saw his mother father and brother waiting.

"Which council member is coming by?" He asked walking up to them. Aqua gave him two quick kisses in the cheek.

"Councilmen Dracth"

"Dracth Veson?" Orion asked.

"Yes he is bringing his daughter along for a school project she wishes to complete." Quintus said checking the time. One of the sleek black guard came up the stairs

"Sir Councilmen Dracth is here, shall he be sent up?"

"Yes immediately."

The four waited for the councilmen and his daughter. Soon the two they were expecting emerged from the elevator. The dark mech stepped out and approached Quintus.

"Ah the all mighty Quintus Prime, it's almost been too long my good sir." He shook hands with his superior and did a small bow to the Prime.

"I don't believe you've met my daughter, ElitaFlash." He said looking to his side where his daughter stood. She was light blue with darker blue accents and markings.

"Hi Sir Quintus I'm doing a new report for my class and I wondering if I could interview you and your absolutely gorgeous wife." She asked clenching her datapad that she brought.

Quintus smiled and nodded "Right this way." She followed and had a slight skip in her step. The three finally went out of sight.

"Dude She stunning!" Magnus blurted. He started going on and on about how beautiful she was. Orion sat back and laughed. He was watching his brother who was star stuck by councilmen's daughter.

"Good luck trying to get with her." Orion said raining on Magnus' party.

He scowled "I'll find a way trust me when I want something I'll get it."

"Careful you don't want to scare her off"

"Me scare her off I'm a pro with the femmes I can't keep them off of me." He posed running his servo over his small abs and pecks.

Orion rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay but how many femmes have you actually talked to." He stood up and walk over faced to face with his brother.

"So there talking in kissing is there."  
"yeah but how do you get a femme to kiss you."

Magnus scoffed "Easy just go up and kiss her no verbal communication required"

Orion sat down and ran his servo over his face plates. "You know nothing about femmes"  
"Oh what you know more than me?"  
"I know you just don't straight up kiss a femme without consent."

Magnus stopped right where he was and stopped. Orion was right and he had no argument against it. There was no point.

"Now they'll becoming back in a bit why don't you say hit to her." Orion suggested.

"Good idea, that shouldn't be too hard."

They three came back and Elita was busy typing on her datapad to notice the nervous Ultra Magnus waiting for the right opportunity to say hello.

Elita walked over to Orion and pulled him aside.  
"Is that your brother over there?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I want to say Hi but I have no idea how, he's so hot and intimidating." She smirked

Orion was going to pretend someone didn't just say that about his brother.  
"Just go up and say hi he won't bit he's just as big of a dork as I am." She nodded and began walking over.

Magnus was trying to look like he wasn't paying attention but really figuring out a way to talk to this beautiful femme. He turned around and took a deep breath.

Elita and Magnus stood face to face and at the same time saying "hello"

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys im back! After such a long writers block i finally whipped out this chapter.**

 **I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i was gone this long everything caught up with me and i never had any time :( But im back and i have gotten all of your ideas for later chapter in this story and i would like to thank yall for those. keep em coming please.**

 **and i have introduced two new characters in this chapter and i do have a little back ground**

 **Dracth Veson: ElitaFlash father and a high ranking councilmenber. longtime friend of Quintus and Onyx. not sure if he will apprear in other chapter still debating**

 **ElitaFlash: daughter of Dracth Veson. wants to become a journlist for the CyberCity news. Plays a MAJOR part in later chapter**

 **stay tuned and please be sure to REVIEW i always love reading those. :)))) Have a Great day!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aqua entered the throne room and closed the door quietly. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. She walked over to the crystal wall and lightly touched it activating a holo pad. She pressed a few buttons and a door opened. She proceed to walk in when she heard the heavy door squeak as if it was being forced open. She closed down the holo pad and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Orion. He gave her a cheeky smile, trying his best to look innocent.

"Orion what are you doing here, I thought you had a study session with Vector?" Orion kept that cheeky smiled plastered on his face.

"Well he kind of got busy and then a member of the court apparently scheduled something important with him, so it got cancelled.

She rolled her optics. She should have known the Primes are always busy. Orion tried to squeeze in without his mother trying to block his way.

"And what exactly are you doing there." She asked

He looked up "I wanted to see what you were doing, I mean I have nothing better to do." Aqua gave in and lead him across the throne room. Orion looked around at the Crystal dome room. The ceiling shone creating light crystals all over the shiny clear metallic floor. His mother was walking back to the wall she was originally. She stopped and again lightly touched the wall bringing up the same Holo pad. Orion stood by her side and watched curious. She smiled and the wall opened revealing a brightly lit room.

"What is this room?" he asked following her in.

"This Orion is where all of Cybertron secrets are kept." She pressed a button on a wall and the floor opened up allowing a table with chairs to come through.

"What kind of secrets are kept here?" he ask taking a seat in the chair.

"Mostly Cybertron's history. Consisting mostly of your Grandparents rule and general articles from over the years." She pulled up and document and allowed Orion to read it.

'Primus and Primsa to step down and divide power among their 12 children.' Orion looked at it fascinated. He scrolled down and saw an old picture of his Father and Uncles. He noticed the only child of the Primes was Archway his oldest cousin.

"How long did they rule?"

"For eons. They ruled half of our galaxy and beyond." Aqua pulled up a Picture of Primus and Primsa. "When Cybertron was in its young years your grandfather wanted and empire. He saw more out there than just Cybertron he saw potential in other planets. He wanted to make this galaxy like Cybertron. Civilized and sophisticated. Having his citizen's walk down the streets with grace and elegance. To be dress in the finest Cyber cloth. He wanted a perfect world. Primsa agreed and helped create the well of allspark to generate more life on Cybertron. She too wanted this world and was more than willing to help her beloved husband. So after Cybertron was well populated he proposed this plan and everyone was all for it. Soon lines began forming outside of the palace to sign up to join the conquering army. Soon enough Primus had conquered three planets within four years."

Orion looked at his mom. Learning about his home was very interesting yes but it seemed like she was leaving details out.

"How many causalities?" he knew conquering worlds was not just a quick painless job there were always a difficult way to victory

"Millions almost billions." She hung her head and opened the window revealing more light. "It was cruel and almost unbearable to hear about years later. But he didn't stop there he wanted more power and nothing was stopping him. He overthrew more kings and kingdoms than anyone I can think of"

Orion fiddled with his thumbs "Does that mean he's evil?"

"No it doesn't he was just power hungry."

"What made him stop?"

Aqua gave a soft smile and kissed Orion's helm "His sons and daughter."

"Mid- conquering worlds Primsa decided to bring their children back but instead give birth instead of creating them from thin air. So she ended up getting sparked after Primus returned home from a battle. Then she gave birth to Prima. When Primus came home to meet his son he finally saw what life really was and ended his rage conquering, but still held power I all the worlds he conquered."

She sat next to Orion and he leaned his head on her shoulder. She stroked his back and ran her digits over her son's soft plated metal. "Your grandfather was a great man Cybertron's life force the core of the planet. He is what makes life here possible. You out of all the Primes' children were granted the wisdom of your grandfather and the strength of his armies. You from the beginning of birth were destined a great destiny my son."

"What is my destiny mom, I want to prepare myself."

"Oh Orion you can't prepare yourself for a future that's always changing you just have to embrace it as it come that's the point of life. Living." Orion smiled and kissed his mom cheek.

"Is there any more interesting history I would love to tell Arcee?" Aqua looked at him and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Arcee is to know none of this. This information is for the eyes for the Primes Families only. It is information that hasn't been spoken of since the Primes took power." Orion nodded his head. Aqua walked over to the table and pressed the middle. A bright blue light filled the room. Orion covered his optics and soon opened them to see his mother glowing. Her head dress and cyber cloth had fallen off leaving her with just her metal plating. Her whole body was surging with blue light.

Orion became concerned and tried to reach his mother, but something stopped him leaving him almost frozen in his spot watching. He looked at the blue light and saw Cybertronian script. He became confused and attempted to read it. Only then the blue light stopped surging through his mother.

"I forgot to mention all the Primess come here to talk to Primsa." Orion guessed that was the only form of communication. Aqua placed her head dress and cyber cloth back and began leading Orion out of the room. They returned to the throne room and shut the secret door heading to their floor. Waiting outside of the door was one of the guards.

He bowed "Primess Aqua Paxious councilman Votor Tuis has requested you and Quintus attend dinner with him and his wife later tonight at the Hall of Cybertron."

"Thank you very much I will inform Quintus." The guard left. Orion was still understanding why his family met with the court and council so often. Orion never really took into account of how much his family was hiding things from him.

He headed up to his room and found Magnus passed out on the couch with a data pad in his hand. Orion turned on the holo TV and changed it to the News.

"Reports are coming in now that the Primes are meeting with court and council members discussing some very secret stuff. So secret they've prohibited camera and broadcasters from following them." Orion listen trying to see if he could gain anything from this.

He shoved Magnus' side. He sat up rubbing his optics. "How long was I out? he asked

"I don't know I just got in here maybe five minutes ago" Magnus nodded and went to grab a drink for him and Orion

"Dad said that the servants were bringing is dinner tonight since him and mom are going out."

"Do you know anything about that, because a guard had a message deliver to mom personally?"

Magnus took a sip of his energon "Same thing with dad. He'd just gotten off the phone with someone from the court discussing something about Primes."

Orion thought for a second 'Maybe something big is going on between them.' He really couldn't think of what possibly could be going on. There wasn't enough information.

"Does this seem a little off to you?" Orion asked

"Yea it does but I can't seem to put my digit on it you know." Orion nodded in a response changing the channel to the next listening to the same report about his family.

Two hours went by and someone knocked on their door. Orion went to open it and Irontrooper was standing there. "Were all meeting in the gallery Prima wants to discuss something with all the children." Orion and Magnus left their floor and followed Irontrooper to the gallery where all the children were waiting. Prima was standing there with his servos behind his back.

"There had been a slight change in your study session with us, we will no longer be able to continue those due to attention needed to CyberCity. Various different things are taking place right now and they require our full attention at all times. Until further notice you will be studying wither personal Tutors we have hired starting two cycles from now."

"What about our training sessions with the primes?" Chrome asked

"We have hired bots for that too, for the time being of course until this no longer requires our undivided attention."  
"What is this "problem you keep mentioning?" Orion asked stepping forward a bit.

Prima turned his helm in his direction "You as of right now do not have a right to know, it is classified information." Prima began to walk off

"But this problem is an effect on our learning and training I think we do have the right to know considering we'll be a part of it in a matter of years.'  
"Watch you tongue Orion Pax you are still below us and under our order. We are not to reveal anything until we have made an agreement."

"Agreement on what? You can't just keeping giving us hints and not answer." Graveswing spoke up.

"You of all Bots in this room should know some respect and when to keep your mouth shut. We will reveal this when it is all solved. You are dismissed." Prima made his way out of the gallery leaving them in there. Orion frustrated and confused walked out heading to his room. He shut the door and laid down staring up at the ceiling. Magnus walked in with a tray of food.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much it's just temporary."  
Orion took the tray and began eating "Yea I know it'd just be nice to have some answers"  
"Answers will Come soon hopefully.'

* * *

 **AU note: sorry i've been out for almost a year alot has been happening and i haven't been myself lately and i finally got he confidence to write and add another chapter to my fav story.**

 **again i hope i didn't drive any of you off by being gone so long i just needed some me time and i still do but writing has now become a therapy for me**

 **be sure to read and review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Magnus you don't have enough time you need to finish the lesson your tutor assigned." The servant called. Magnus ignored him and walked to his brother's room. He opened the door and found Orion reading at his desk.

"Hey don't you have a session with your tutor?" Orion asked closing his tab he had open. Magnus shrugged and sat down in the chair next to the desk. "Was wondering if you wanted to walk around CyberCity for a while, see if Arcee wants to come too." Magnus suggested.

"Yea sure maybe ElitaFlash would want to come to." Orion smirked. Magnus felt his cheek plates get hot red and blush.

"Yea that would be fun maybe develop a friendship between the two." Magnus said getting up and putting the rest of his armor on. Orion went to the wash room and cleaned up a bit before calling Arcee. She of course agreed and said she'd meet them by the shops in downtown CyberCity in an hour.

"Alright Magnus your turn call Elita and see if she wants to come." Orion said handing him the phone. He dialed the code and Magnus waited for someone to pick up. A deep voice answered

"This is the resident of Dracth Veson how may we assist you." The voice spoke

"I was wondering if could talk to ElitaFlash." The line went quiet for a second and then he heard her voice. They stayed on the phone a little longer before she agreed. Orion was waiting outside of their room giving Magnus a sly smile when he came out.

"Well what did yall talk about because I know it was more than just hanging out today?" Orion took a bite of the candy he had in his servo.

"That brother is information for my auto receptors only." Magnus started his way down the hallway to the elevator. Orion followed behind him. They arrived on the second floor. They headed for the door, but heard arguing behind a closed door

* **inside the hall of Primes***

"You cannot tell me this is not a problem Alchemist!" Onyx yelled across the table. Alchemist ignored it and rolled his optics. All the primes were sitting at a table "talking" about the current problem plaguing their minds.

"Look we need to establish a plan now so when the time come were not caught by surprise." Quintus stated. None of the Primes heard him for they were all arguing. Quintus Stood up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WE CAME IN HERE TO DISCUSS THE PROPHCEY NOT BICKER!" the primes stared at their younger brother. Quintus took a deep and sat back down.

"Primus gave us a Prophecy before he divided power among us and that is a 13th Prime will be chosen before the worlds fall under destruction and death. We came here on how to choose the next prime and to choose the right bot."  
Amalgamous ducked his helm and took deep breathes. "Quintus we do not choose the Primes we only give him the title, Primus chooses the prime and presents him to us." The primes shook their heads in agreement.

"But he mentioned that the 13th prime is among us. It could be any one of our sons. Why don't we choose one and make him the 13th. My son Wolfplate would be the perfect prime he takes after me you know." Liege Maximo boldly stated.

"We know Maximo there is no doubt that he is YOUR son." Mirconus said rolling his eyes. All the primes knew where this was heading. They were already heated from previous arguments.

"We don't know who the hell primus has chosen heck it could be a council or court member." Onyx said letting a drag from his cigar.

"Why would he choose one of those self-center big ass ego bots? Every time someone doesn't point out their new paint job they get all offended and demand attention. Lil' bitches if you ask me" Nexus scoffed. The primes let out a little laugh thinking back to experiences.

Quintus became irritated "Stop getting side tracked and focuse we have to think of a plan when the 13th is presented to us."

"Chill out baby brother take a drink light a cigar we got time." Alchemist chuckled kicking his pedes on the table and drinking his high grade." Quintus slammed his servo down "No we need to start thinking of candidates, bots who show true signs of being worthy."

"Quintus you are right but even if it were up to us to choose, it would take years of observation. Most of our sons are still young and most just now getting into boot camp. I agree with you 100% but right now we need to let them grow up and watch them. And if one of our children so happens to show the qualities of a prime then we will surely have a meeting with Primus." Amalgamous said.

"Well by the looks of it I think Wolfplate would be perfect. He's strong and-"

"Man shut the hell up I'm tired of you talking about your son like he's the only one in this damn family. Our sons show the same amount of qualities no need to brag. Plus he isn't that great anyways." Onyx scoffed

"Take that back you self-centered bastard!" Maximo said jumping out of his chair. Onyx stood up too tossing his cigar to the side.  
"Oh so you finally grew some balls Maximo?" Onyx raised his fist and looked his older brother dead in the eyes.

"You two sit down right now!" Prima yelled. They ignored him and inched closer and closer waiting for someone to through the first punch.

"At least I didn't flee at the battle of two swords." Maximo remarked smirking. Onyx leaped forward and slammed Maximo against the wall "I left to join up with father, you on the other hand couldn't even finish a fight alone without your weak ass troop to back you up."

"ONYX! MAXIMO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Prima yelled. He slammed his fist on the table walking over to them. Megatronus stepped in front of him

"Let them fight brother, they need to let out some tension." Prima swung at his younger brother knocking him to the ground. "Shut up for Primus sake, you have no say what so ever. You're never around when we need you and the one time you're here your encouraging fighting between your own blood! Megatronus stood up he wiped the dripping energon from his mouth. He smirked and cocked his head back smiling kind of evilly.

The other primes stood around the room watching their four brothers duked it out. Quintus stood shocked he had never seen something break out like this. "Amalgamous aren't you going to do something?" he asked. He shook his head no.

"YOU'RE ALL IGNORANT AND STUPID!" Maximo shouted under Onyx grip. The energon began to boil in all of them. They've had tension between them since their kids all started to grow up. That's when the competition for whose son would be the best started. Nexus stood off to the side drinking his high grade feverishly. He was trying his best to stay calm. Maximo and he were never on good terms.

"You're all weak and that's why my son will be the next Prime!" Nexus punched the wall and held Maximo against the wall with Onyx still holding a grip.

"Shut the fuck up, you are in no position to speak on who gets to be the next prime will be." Maximo spat at his pedes. Nexus backed handed him. He snarled and let go of him. Maximo lunged forward knocking the both to the ground.  
"I do have a say I'm just as much of a prime as you are."  
Nexus threw him off "Your arrogance is what's keeping you from having a say." The two were throwing punches left and right. Finally Alchemist held Nexus back while Amal held Maximo back. They stared with bloodthirsty optics. This wasn't the end.

Just outside of the door were Orion and Magnus. They had just heard everything. Orion slumped to the floor. He was in utter shock. Everything he had just heard, the prophecy, the argument, the endless cursing between his uncles. He heard everything. Magnus slumped down next to him.  
"I would have never imagined this is what their relationship was between them." Orion could barely shake his head in agreement. But the fighting in the other room didn't stop. He heard bots getting thrown against the wall. He could hear the cursing and the punches being thrown. Orion got up and started running looking for his mother. At this point he was looking for anyone. Magnus was right behind him doing the same thing. Aqua was sitting with Whiplash and Silverstreak.

"Mom!" Aqua looked up she stopped talking. "Orion what is it?"  
"The Primes, dad they're all arguing and fighting, they won't stop, some are hurt." Orion panted. Aqua began running to the room they were in. Whiplash and Silverstreak followed right behind her. Aqua opened the door. Her servo came up to her mouth. An all-out brawl was taking place. Nexus had Maximo in a headlock. Quintus was pinned on the table by Onyx. Prima and Megatronus were kicking and slamming each other to the ground. Amalgamous and Alchemist punching and screaming as they raked each other against the wall. Whiplash saw her spark mate and rushed over to him only to be smack in the face by Mirconus. She snarled and punched him back. Aqua called some guards to break up the fight.

The guards arrived and pulled the Primes off of each other like toddlers. Quintus made it back to Aqua cover in his own energon. She started to cry as she wiped away the Cybertronian blood from his face. He hugged her and reassured her everything was ok. He looked down at his two sons. Orion looked absolutely traumatized. Magnus fear stricken by the amount of energon covering the sacred hall.

They walled back to their floor. Aqua called a medic. Quintus had some major explaining to do. Especially since all the Primes walked out bloodied and engulfed in rage.

"Maximo started it, he kept egging Onyx and Nexus on. Megatronus did the same thing with Prima. We were supposed to be having a meeting but no one knew how to stay on topic. Then it became a 'whose son is the best out of all of ours.' That's when- OW! Quintus flinched as the medic welded his arm plated together. "That's when Maximo wouldn't shut the fuck up." Aqua kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder. Orion and Magnus walked in "Mom we were going to meet Arcee and Elitaflash at the shops." Magnus said.

"Alright just call us when you're to be picked up." The two walked out of the room and made it to the elevator quickly as possible avoiding their cousins. They made it to the hover car. Getting in and instructing the driver to take them to down town Cybercity. They were there in no time. Orion got out and saw Arcee sitting at a Table with Elita. He walked over and she gave him a big hug. His day just got 10x better. Magnus hugged Elita too kissing the top of her helm.

"What took yall so long we waited 30 minutes?" Elita asked taking a sip of her drink she ordered. Orion rubbed the back of his helm. "Well he sort of got caught up in some family issues." Orion said bashfully.

"Well that's ok as long as we get to hang out with you its all good." Arcee said. She began to stand up and waited for the others to follow. They walked to some of the finest shops in the city. Arcee and Elita eyes some jewelry and began giggling at the most random things.

"Hey Orion do you ever just sit back and look at how lucky you are, being with Arcee?"  
"All the time I can't get enough of her sometimes it incredible at how someone like her can just walk in your life." The two stared at their femmes. Admiring every aspect of them. Arcee walked up to Orion and kissed his cheek taking servo and leading him out of the store. The couple walked down the street holding servos and talking about everything.

Nothing what so ever cold ruin this moment. The suns were beginning to set. Magnus and Orion took the two femmes to the edge of the city to look out. Hover cars were leaving and entering the capitol city. Far off in the distance, more city lights and buildings. Magnus stood behind Elita placing his chin on her helm and wrapping her arms around her chest. Closing his optics taking in the moment. Orion was sitting in the bench with Arcee leaning on his shoulder. Orion thought back to earlier and how awful the whole experience was. "Primus gave us a Prophecy before he divided power among us and that is 13th Prime will be chosen before the worlds fall under destruction and death." His father's words rang in his auto receptors. A 13th prime. It was almost too much to comprehend. What does that mean for the other twelve? Does the thirteenth become the sole ruler of Cybertron?

"Orion what's wrong?" Arcee said sitting up. He looked at her lovingly "Nothing just lost in thought I guess." He kissed her helm giving her as much reassurance as possible.

Yeah lost in thought….

* * *

 **Aurthors note: wanted to add some meaning behind why the 13th prime was chosen all due to a prophecy given to the primes by Primus.**

 **i think this chapter really dives into the Primes personalities and better helps understand what they're like when they're not around their wife and kids.**

 **(i wrote this listening to Frank Ticheli's music lol)**

 **be sure to review :))))))))**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Orion looked out to the stars and smiled. Having Arcee against his shoulder made him feel at home. It was getting late, but he really didn't care. All that matter was that he wasn't at home yet. He all of a sudden dreaded the thought of being in the same house as the Primes who just brutally beat each other. He held Arcee closer trying to erase the thought. She looked up at him and held his servo over her spark. As if she was trying to say it was ok.

"Orion I think we need to head home. Magnus said walking over with Elita. Her optics were droopy and could barely stay open. Orion huffed. He really didn't want to go home. "Take Elita home I'm staying a little longer with Arcee." Magnus nodded and sat Elita down on the bench next to Arcee. He hailed a cab and helped Elita in.

"Why aren't you going home, won't your parents be worried?" Arcee asked sitting up straight. Orion looked away. Arcee's servo came up to his faceplate and turned his cheek back to her. She saw a sudden pain in Orion's optics, like he had just witnessed something he wasn't supposed to. She scooted closer to him and laid partly on his chest.

"Orion you know you can tell me anything, there's something wrong, please don't keep it from me." She rubbed the center of his chest right over his spark chamber.

He leaned his head back a little and thought for a second. He wasn't sure if Arcee was even aloud to know what happened, he wasn't supposed too. His inner thoughts began colliding mixing different situations all together. The mental pain and fear all at once colliding and giving him a headache like no other.

"Arcee something happened today and I don't even think I can even tell you, it was a rough day yes it had been an even harder week and that's why I called you because you're the only thing in this mess that makes sense and isn't blurry, you are my pathway to light and pure happiness and I can never find the right way to thank you only to be there and love you."

Her interchanging optics stirred and met with his, not even for a second looking away. "You truly are the flutter I felt in my spark the day I met you, you're the one I was meant to be with." They stared never breaking eye contact. Orion heard a rumble and looked up at the sky's clouds were rolling in. a storm was coming and it looked like a big one.  
"We better get moving so we don't rust." Arcee chuckled and held his hand. "Orion you do know we don't rust in the rain right?"

"I know just seeing how quickly I could get you moving from that bench." He kissed her cheek and proceeded to pick her up. He carried her like his bride and walked through the rain while she laugh trying not to let him know she was blushing. Her house wasn't too far from where they were sitting. He carefully placed her on her feet. She stared at Orion. Something in her spark started to buzz. Her boyfriend was practically royalty, not even practically he was a member of one of the most famous families in the galaxy. She found in amazing that when she looked in his deep set blue eyes, she saw nothing but love. Not once has she seen any hate in his eyes, even when someone was messing with her his eyes always held compassion and understanding in them. He was probably the only member of his family to be so down to earth. Everyone knew where he got it from, and that would be none other than his mother Aqua Paxious. To Arcee she was a walking goddess. The few times she had been with her she would be taken away by her beauty, her love that practically radiated off of her. She was one of the few Primess that could be mistaken for a goddess.

"Why are you staring at me like that, is there something wrong with my face?"

"No love I was just thinking about you." She grinned so big it started to slip off her cheek plates.

"What about me then?" he asked peering in closer.

"How lucky I am that I'm yours."

"Same goes to you Arcee."

She could just practically melt into a puddle right there. She couldn't even begin to describe her love for him. Just to look at his face made her spark skip a beat and her imaginary wings flutter. In the past mechs she's known she has never felt moved by a presences like his. It was perfect, too perfect, that was the part that scared and worried her. How long would this love truly last, was it just puppy love, the feeling of being wanted and having it fulfilled. The thoughts scared her, abdomen was a common thing for her and her mother, and if she ever lost Orion how could she go on living. He was the other half to the empty void space in her side. How much damage would it do if he would to tear apart from her? Arcee tried her best not to think about it and she knew better than to take things for granted, but with Orion it was so hard and too good to be true.

She felt his servo grab hers. "Now something is troubling you." He simply stated. He knew better than to pry and she did too. Concern for her would always be there, it would never leave even if something happened between them.

"It's nothing I promise just random thoughts that popped up into my head." She tried reaching for the door knob. He stopped her. She was lying and they both knew. But her let her be.

"It's late I need to be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." They both smiled and Arcee leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. It took him by surprise but relaxed and took on the kiss.

"Goodnight I love you." She whispered.

He blew her a kiss as she closed the front door. He stood there for a minute and smiled. His dad was really right. He found his spark mate, and lucky enough to find her at such a young time. But if you truly believe it's the one no one should be stopping you, not even yourself.

 **Oo00oo00**

Orion finally got home. He was completely wet. One of the guards was nice enough to bring him a cloth to dry off with before he went upstairs.

"Your family's been worried." Orion turned around trying to find the source of the voice. Out of the shadows stepped Alpha Trion. He hadn't expected him to be up so late. His long silky white rob dragged along the crystal floor. He had a long metal beard that went past his neck. He was one of the few siblings that looked completely different from the others. There was also a major age gap between Prima Megatronus, Alpha Trion and the younger Primes, making the other three appear much older.

"Oh I had only meant-"  
"to walk Arcee home, but you got caught up for a bit" he smiled and walked closer to his nephew.

"It's all right as long as you're safe home." Alpha patted Orion's cheek and started off down the foyer.  
"You should probably head up to your mother she's been wanting to speak with you." Alpha Trion made to the hover pad and flew off to his floor.

Orion made his way to the stairs and stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed Amalgamous stepped in as well.

"Evening Orion, glad you made it home safely." Orion nodded to his uncle. Out of all the bots to step in here it just had to be him. He wanted to crawl into the little corner of the elevator. He loved his family yes, but Amalgamous scared the shit out of him, even if it was just a little elevator ride. The elevator mad a stop on the 11 floor and he stepped out. Orion waited a little longer before reaching the 20 floor. He walked out slowly seeing if anyone was still up. All the lights were off and it seemed that everyone had taken to their berths.

'Phew barely made it' he thought to himself.

"Glad your home son."

Orion knew who voice that was is and he was already preparing for two things, crying and scolding and yelling and lecture. Well maybe a few more things.

"Uh hey mom." He turned around and saw Aqua sitting in her new hover chair with the single lamp turned on. She had her hands folded and an expression he couldn't make out.

"I told you to call us when you were ready to be picked up." She said standing up. She wasn't wearing any of her Cyber cloth which made her look more serious and in command. He stood his ground ready to defend himself.

"Me and Arcee got caught up in talking and I walked her to her house and felt the need to walk home." She raise and optic ridge and began to circle her son like a vulture. Her armored pedes clicked against the floor making in more eerie for Orion.

"Why did you need to walk home, it was raining Orion." He soon recognized the scolding that he knew that was coming.

"After what happened today I didn't really want to be sitting in the car with you or dad." He stared at his mom, knowing that wasn't the answer she wanted. She leaned back and looked down at Orion. She knew that's why he and Magnus left in the First place, nut everything that happened was still taking time for it to completely wrap around her head.

"I see, Surprised you didn't stay with Arcee for the night." Orion was a little taken back. She knew they were dating but to think as far as using Arcee for comfort wasn't like his mother.

"You knew I would come home even if I stayed with Arcee, why is me coming home late such a big issue."

"Because Magnus refused to tell us where you were or what you were doing so we didn't know if you had been picked up or were at Arcee's house alone."

He started to get angry. He would never let his pain out on someone and he knew exactly the method his mother was talking about. It was wrong to do so and in his mind worse to think of such.

"You know me, and I know my limits, I needed time from what I overheard. I may be grown up a little and a bit more mature but I don't need to hear my inner family fight like that. Let alone see them beat each other into bloody pulps over a fucking prophecy."

Orion looked at his mother. He just cursed at her and she didn't even bat and optic. "I still need time, what I witness his now how a bot should view their uncles or even their own father."

She sat in the chair and patted the seat of the one next to hers. He sat down reluctantly knowing a lecture was coming.

"I know today didn't go as how you wanted to go, seeing your family like that is something that no one should witness and it's a shame you and Magnus had to. IM sorry Orion I wish I could have done better to make it easier." She pulled him close and kissed his helm.

"Well you still can help."  
"how?"  
"You can tell me what this prophecy is about." Aqua smiled. She pulled up a blank screen and pulled and image of her and Quintus.

"Years before you were born Primus came down to the palace and announced his abdication from the throne. It took everyone by surprise their beloved leader was leaving. At the time I and your father had just met and things were looking bright. He was a still a young prince and I was his girlfriend and Cybertron was entering into a golden age. All was well until Primus announce he was dividing the power among his twelve children. It was a complete turn into what this world had originally thought. In all fairness we expected Prima to rule as the sole leader. Everyone knew the twelve did not get along very well. So you can see why everyone was surprised."

Aqua changed the picture to the one of all the Primes standing together. "This was before power was divided and at the time Archway was the only one born. I don't think you realize how close all of your cousins are in age. After this was decided the twelve got into major arguments about who would be the decision maker. Primus assigned it to Amalgamous Onyx and Quintus. They are the ones who appear at every court and council meeting to make the final decisions on pending requests. About two months before you were born Primus was still making frequent visit and on one of his last few he left his children with a prophecy. 'Before the worlds fall under deaths and destruction a 13th prime will be chosen and he is indeed among you.' It left the Primes Bickering for years until they had to turn their focus to their children and they memory of the prophecy faded out, until their children began to grow up and the when a whole new competition began."

Aqua looked over at Orion and closed the screen. "Make a little more seems now?"

"Yes, do you think it could be one of the cousins or me or Magnus?" he asked sitting up.

"I do believe it could be anyone of you, that why the feuding began in the first place, they all believe it one of their children and unfortunate they began to play favorite among the children."

"Dad isn't is he?"

"No and if he did be leaving him quicker taking you two along with him."  
" I thought you loved dad, why would you even think that."  
"the power gets to his head to much and it too much but luckily he knows himself and it's only in little moments, thankfully."  
Orion stood up and started to walk down the hallway to his room "do you possibly think it's me or Magnus?"  
Aqua looked at him with soft optics. "Any mother would hope that their son is made for a life like that and I hope both of you have a wonderful life with whomever you end up with. But if it so happens to be as a Prime then I know you will live up to the role and carry on the tradition and maybe even be better than the ones now. Hope and dreams is what drives us Orion, even if you're not my little sparkling anymore don't let that stop you from dreaming big." She kissed his helm.

"And what if I'm not chosen as the next Prime?"

"Then you'll live your life to the fullest and leave a different impact on this world and many others as Orion not a Prime, and even of you were a Prime your pede print would just be a little bit bigger. And trust me son our going to change the lives of many and they will remember you for eons."

* * *

 **authors note: another chappie has arrived. been caught up in a few new stories in the making some other chapters for my other stories.**

 **this one i feel like has a more deeper feel to it than normal and i think im going to contiune the chapters like this. also my writing process is all over then place, i never know how long its going to take to upload a chapter whne i start writing it so i apologize now and in advance i wish it was more consistant. if you have any questions on this chapter or the story in total don't be afrain to ask i will respond here or on my fan account which is listed in my bio :)))))))))))**

 **R &R! **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elita was woken up by her older sister. It was very early in the morning and they had plans to tour Crystal City. She had no idea why and didn't care. Not that she had a say in her family anyway. Her mother came prancing in her room all dressed up. She had on her long flowy iridescent skirt and loose top hanging over her chest. She was wearing lighter armor and had more accessories on.

"You need to get up darling we need to leave in thirty minutes." She said opening her daughter's curtains. Elita didn't feel like partaking in more of her families 'were trying to get more recognized and famous' stunts. She didn't hate her family, just found them rather annoying. Very annoying. Elita headed to the room next to her bedroom. It was a shared closet between her and her three sisters. She was the youngest and hated it. Only bot who paid attention, was Magnus and his family. She dressed herself in designer armor that glimmered when sunlight touched the surface. Her sisters thought that it was a better fit on her body. Elita's family was complicated. Her father a Councilman hand chosen by the Primes, her mother a self-absorbed femme who's goal was to outdo Aqua Paxious and Thalia, her three sisters were just as bad as her mom constantly trying to date one of the Primes' son so they could get rich and have power. Elita was different, her dream was to become a journalist and travel Cybertron and learn more about where she lives. If that dream doesn't work out she wants to open her own Café in a small city living the simple life.

Her father wasn't so bad, he took interest to from time to time and even bring her along so she could interview Quintus and Aqua for a school report. Other times he was too worried about councilmen things and at meetings and dinners. She never saw her dad that often but since he'd been gone half the time if didn't really phase her. It was normal.

She headed downstairs and notice her data pad was open. She picked it up and saw someone went through her data pad without permission. "NOVENA!" she screamed. Her third sister stuck her head around the corner with a "confused" look.

"Why did you go through my data pad you know the rules, why can't I have privacy."

"It wasn't me it was probably Vela she always a little snoop." She turned her head and went back down the hallway.

"Vela! Thej'iea! I need you come down here." She called. Her sister came down the stairs. Thej'iea was irritated and Vela didn't really have an expression.

"What." Thej'iea harshly stated.

"Who opened my data pad and went through my data pad?" Elita asked. They both rolled their optics and Vela started up the stairs.

"That's not fair I don't go through your stuff."

"We were only trying to find out how YOU are dating Ultra Magnus, a son of a Prime. How'd ya do it sis? Vela asked as she turned around.

"We've been trying for years and yet you of all femmes snag him, ugh I'm so betrayed you knew that's what we all want. All you want is to live a simple life out in the country and sell energon coffee. Pathetic and you have the nerve to date him might as well just pass him onto one of us or that Orion your best friend is dating." Vela stared coldly at her younger sister and headed back up the stairs. Thej'iea walked around her and grabbed her head piece sitting on the mantle in the front room.

Thej'iea didn't like any of her sisters but tolerated Elita. She didn't get on her nerves as much as Novena and Vela do. Thej'iea gave up on marrying a prince soon after she found out Elita was best Friends with Quintus' youngest son. She accepted it but the other two couldn't and it put tension between the sisters.

Her father entered the front room and called everyone down as the hover car appeared out front. Vela and Novena pushed Elita out of the way and followed behind their mother, then Thej'iea then her. She sat by her father across from her mother and sisters.

"Father why are we touring Crystal city?" Novena asked.

"Because we're moving there."

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING CYBERCITY IS OUT HOME!" Novena shouted. They all grew up in the city and they certainly didn't want to leave the Princes to anyone else to grab.

"Are we changing schools?" Elita asked. Loosing Magnus at this moment wouldn't help her at all.

"No luckily where I plan to move is still within the limits, so you Vela and Novena should be okay." Dracth sat back and waited until they arrived in the city. The care stopped and they all got out. The city did not have the same feel as Cyber city did. It felt dreary and old. Bots walked around with less cheer in their step. They all wore smug looks and kept on their way not acknowledging anyone at all.

"Councilmen Dracth Venson and Iritesta Blue and the daughters, welcome to Crystal city." The gray bot took the hand of Iritesta and began walking down the paved street. He had a very proud look on his face as he held her hand lightly. The four femmes followed behind the bot and began their tour of the city. Elita was unimpressed. There was nothing to the city, bland and a knock off of Cyber City. But she held an open mind as he explain the brief history of the old city.

"For a short period of time this is the city where all the 12 primes lived separated from their parents. As in why they did it no one really knows for sure and none of the primes have ever elaborated on it. Some believe it was it was just a choice they all agree on moved here. Though the place they live is no longer up on the market for bots and thus Primsa made it into a museum of the planets history. Which is open all the time expect for holidays of course." An actual interesting fact that caught Elita's attention. She loved the Primes history, it was by far the most unique from anyone else's. She trailed behind from her family and started to look deeper into the city. It wasn't as bland as she thought, all around were old buildings from the first golden age. The language here consisted of old Cybertronian and new. Over the years the languages between the planet began to evolve and change as the planet became more advance. Every bot was required to know both, the planet was is so big you don't know who's first language is what. The two languages were, Cybeo and Karion. In the northern half of the world bots mostly spoke Cybeo the modern version of the ancient languages. The other half was Karion, the language derives from gladiators and lower class citizen, but everyone must know both.

"I elit afinei piso sas*!" her mother called.

"Erchomos*!" she caught up with them and her sisters started to whisper and look around. They obviously did not like the city as much and didn't seem to appreciate the history behind it. The bot stopped at a house in the neighborhood not too far from downtown.

"This is the home you have purchased, six weeks ago it's brand new and in the safest location, only for Quintus' handpicked councilman." The gray bot stepped aside and let the family through the door. It was roomy and very modern. It was a four story house that took up more than half of land plots. Her mother examined the place carefully. Her face stayed scrunched up. Dracth was quiet proud of himself for picking this place out. He knew it would take time to adjust but there was no doubt about it.

"You did good dad I like it." Elita commented. He smiled at his daughter. At least someone appreciated it.

O0o0o0o0

Elita sat on her bed and picked up the phone. They were moving next week. She wasn't too excited but nothing would change that now. She dialed Magnus' number. She loved calling him. He was such a sweetheart she couldn't get enough of him.

"Hey detka*." His voice was rough and a little raspy. He sounded out of breathe.

"Mind if I come over today I'm kind of bored and wanted to tell you something."

"Sure thing I'll send someone to pick you up, love you see you soon."

"Love you to bebe." She hung up and grabbed a few things and headed downstairs. Her mom and sisters had gone shopping and her dad was at work. She walked out and waited for the famous black hover car. It pulled up a few minutes later and the door opened and there stood her best friend. She walked over and gave him a hug. He pulled her into the car still hugging. He fell into the seat while she lay sprawled across his toned body. She looked him in the optics and leaned forward and kissed him. They've kissed before but it wasn't often enough.

"I find it funny how we've moved faster with our relationship than your brother has." Elita said sitting on his hips. Magnus chuckled. He sat up as well gripping her waist. They had moved far beyond than expected, and they haven't even been dating that long.

"I get what I want and when I get it I don't let go." He grazed his lips along her cheek before kissing behind her auto receptors. He loved her so much, maybe even more than Orion loved Arcee. Maybe the love for their femmes was equal, and very could be so.

"So are we actually going back to the palace or somewhere better?" Elita had a hint of lust in her voice and Magnus could tell, but wasn't going to go there today, his family would get a little to suspicions.

"No my family wants to see you today, I told them I was picking you up, so sorry no fun today." He kissed her pouted lip and let the driver know they were ready to go. Elita stayed put on his lap and teased just a bit with playful kissing and placement of her servos. She knew how to break Magnus and vice versa. Magnus caught on and pushed her back.

"Baby I told you, I hate getting sharp with you but if you keep this up I will have to take action." He said holding her wrists.

"Then take action." Elita was thinking of something completely different than what Magnus was. He sighed and made her sit beside him instead of on top of his with her servos in her lap looking straight ahead.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Good thing you love me." He knew taunting her would just push her over but he didn't care, as a boyfriend it was his job. He caught her rolling her optics to the back of her helm. He's really done it now.

"Were here by the way." He scooted across the seat and opened the door and got out with her right behind. They walked in from one of the side entrances. Elita's armored boots clicked against the floor. She was still ticked off from the car ride. Magnus was just beginning to notice her different color in armor. It was a shade lighter than normal and he liked it made her look a bit older.

"You look nice today what were you up to before you called?"

She had forgotten that she was moving. "We were in Crystal city looking for a house and you know how my mom is about appearances." Her voice kept cracking she didn't want to tell him. Even though she'd still be in the same school, Cyber city was special to them it was where they first met, technically.

"You're moving Elita why didn't you tell when you called?" he had caught up with her. They were walking hand in hand.

"I didn't want to ruin the rest of your day, it such a downer to tell your boyfriend you're moving."

"You'll be at the same school right?" If she wasn't there it would be even harder to cope. He needed to see her and not just at school. Even if it was just at school it'd be hard.

"Yes, dad took the liberty of keeping me Vela and Novena at the Cyber City academy." It didn't seem to help much.

"Let's go in it'll work out I promise." Magnus took her servo and led her through the doors. The palace was a special place for her, she often referred to it as her second home and Magnus' family as her second family as well. She loved the way it looked. Everything just screamed Cybertronian and Royalty. Her favorite part were the portraits of the primes hanging around the front entrance. They looked so noble and brave. They truly were Gods among bots, no one really took into account of how much they really did for their people. She let go of Magnus' servo and began walking around looking at the portraits. It took the breath right from her. Every single on was masked with perfection. Around the corner hung the Primess' portraits.

"These are absolutely gorgeous" she whispered. She walked up the Aqua Paxious'. She was draped in blue cyber cloth. It hung of her frame like water flowing down a river. Her optics were little slits, she was indeed striking a pose. Her arms held out as she let flower release from both servos. A long golden cloth tied around her waist and wrapped on top of her shoulder. A golden breast plate hung from her neck. The dark crimson cape wrapped around Aqua body making her look stunning and not to mention the master full headdress. The bands made from pure gold holding flowers and gems of plenty.

"How on Cybertron can femmes be so beautiful clothed in riches and gold." Elita stopped in front of the portrait of Lunarfire. Her servo dripping fire and bronze. The long flowing cape wrapped around her legs, turning into fire. She had a huge head dress with bands sticking out on the sides. She traveled down and saw the endless beauty. Every single portrait was unique to each of the Primess personalities.

"Magnus this is beyond what I thought your family is, you portray yourselves as gods and bots worship you."

Magnus looked away. "You do know that we hate it when bots think of us like that, we're meant to be protectors not gods walking among the common."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"Don't worry you didn't mean too, I think we need to go say hello to everyone before rumors get spread."

* * *

 **authors note: i honestly think we need a little more Magnus and some family enlightenment on Elitaflash. this chapter is little different and i do step in tempting waters but i'm trying to figure out their relationship. though some of you may say its so out of Magnus' charachter i am trying to make a persona for him before he fought in a war. also wanted to make their love a bit different from Arcee and and Orion.**

 **also the two languages are my 'kind of made up cybertronian languages' but i did take insperation from all the universes and i did look into it and someone pointed out the Cybertronian is similar to Greek and i though what a great way to add a touch of my culture in there. and the second language i chose to write in Russian just because the were symblos like the greek and cybertronian. i will also put translations for the few sentences and words in there.**

 ***Cybeo- Greek "** I elit afinei piso sas"= "Elita your falling behind!" "Erchomos" ="coming!"

 ***karion- Russian "detka"= "babe"**

 **i also cant help myself and not write about the primes and their wives, probably one of the best things I've created and in my mind all of the Primess are just beyond beautiful. darn i wish i could draw. oh well :)**

 **i do hope you enjoy the story so far, be sure to review i do read them all and love all the people who read this story**

 **thank so much :)**


End file.
